


The Aura Hero

by AshFan27



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemons, Multi, Sexual Content, s...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshFan27/pseuds/AshFan27
Summary: After going through the pain of his world, Ash is transported to another world where he meets and fights alongside... devils?In this new world and these abilities that he must learn to use, Ash will now set upon a new goal to bring out peace in his new home.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Harem
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I can't really say I'm already starting this series, but I just want to at least do a prologue if anything. I really feel like doing this and I'm pretty sure after this, I want to work on this more than my other stories because I just wanted to make this story for a long, long time. Now let's finally get started on the first chapter.

(Ash's P.O.V.)

... I thought they were my friends... I thought we had a bond that was unbreakable... I thought we had each other's back from the day we met... But I was wrong... and I should've seen it sooner... But why? Why are they just coming out of those stupid fake personalities until now...

Even after running into the forest, as I sit next to the stump of a tree, I don't know how long until they find me... but I don't care... not if they end up finding me, not of the rain that's coming down, not even if my clothes are soaked.

Pikachu was the only true friend I ever had. He's still trying to help me through this time and still sticks with me. I don't know if my other Pokemon have turned traitor as well, maybe they didn't... but do I really want to go back to them to find out? Even hugging Pikachu by my side didn't stop the grief that washed over me, and I still remember it all too well.

(Flashback)

_Me and Pikachu had just come back home after our journey in Kalos and were on our way home. When I caught sight of all my friends standing in front of my house, I was excited at first. But when I arrived, they only had hate filled faces when turning in my direction._

_And when I tried to ask what's wrong, they finally revealed themselves for who they truly are._

_"Look Ash, I think it's time you threw in the towel. I don't think you should keep being a Pokemon Trainer."_

_Those first few words were enough to break my heart._

_"I agree, to be honest, you're not really good at it."_

_And it never helped to hear the rest._

_"Besides, you always seem to have a habit of getting into danger. Everytime you're on a journey, it's ether a run-in with team rocket; which leds to some dangerous stuff happening. Or like last time when you nearly died over at Kalos!"_

_"Not to mention, you constantly lose the league over and over and over again. If you ever do travel into another region, you're just gonna lose again."_

_I couldn't believe a single word that came out of their mouths... they were my friends... weren't they... right? "I-is this some kind of joke... c-cause it's not funny guys... i-it's not-"_

_"Ash... please. I know it pains you to hear this but, please, listen to them." That was more than enough to feel betrayed by my own mother._

_"Everything has to come to an end eventually, it just happens. And this is a time for that to happen to your journey. Face it... you'll never become a Pokemon Master."_

_That was the last straw... I couldn't take it anymore and the only thing I could think of was running in a random direction. I didn't know where I was going, nor was I thinking correctly, but I didn't care... I never could now._

(Flashback Over)

I hate them... I hate them... all of them... I never in my life thought I would ever say something like that... and now... what else is there to say? Are they right? Can I truly never become a Pokemon Master? That can't be. Then again, when I thought of the facts, they were right. I never won any of the Leagues I participated in, and it seemed like everywhere I go trouble seems to stir up no matter what.

I don't want to be here-I don't want to live in this world anymore... Not with 'them' here. _"Is that really how you feel."_ What was that? Who said that...?

"Who's there!" I yelled out in anger and sadness as I looked up and was shocked to see who it was along with Pikachu.

 _"Is that truly how you feel, young one?"_ Arceus stood right before us.

"W-what are you doing here?" I didn't know what to say and just blurted it out.

 _"You seem to be having a hard time are you not?"_ When he asked that question, I didn't know how to answer him. For a second I thought he had something bad to say about me as well but... part of me is thankful he's not. _"It probably is best I don't speak of that time. But, that is not the reason I am here."_

"Then, what are you doing here?" I looked away from him not wanting to face... well, anything.

 _"Ash, I see in your future this kind of state you are in will cause you to do something I cannot speak of, but is rather unsettling. And, it is not in anyway good."_ What was he talking about.

"And?"

He stood silent for a moment before sighing. _"You say you do not wish to be in this world anymore, correct?"_ That sentence was the one that caught my attention. _"That you don't want to be anywhere near the... well, you already know who I'm talking about."_ I looked right at him when he said so. _"I take that as a yes?"_

He was right, I did say that. And I have no reason to question him as he is our creator. But, how could he could help? Where would he send me that'll keep me away from all of those people who I really didn't want to face in any means.

 _"Young Ash, I know what you are thinking. And my proposal is something I hope you can accept."_ But what was it? _"If you really don't wish to be in this world, there is another out there that I believe you could be useful in."_ He then says which brought me to look up at him. _"There are other universes besides this one, Ash. Ones that exist without Pokemon and more far beyond your imagination."_

I-I didn't know what to think, this was almost overwhelming for me. I knew there were other words out there, I met a mirror version of myself, but... there are other worlds out there that don't even include Pokemon? It sounded impossible to believe. Then again...

"Why would you do this?" He seemed curious of my question. "Why are you asking me this?" I had to ask.

 _"Very well, I shall come out and say it. This world is in need of assistance and I believe the power you hold is more needed there than here."_ He finally tells me.

"Power inside me?"

_"I'm sure you've had a sort of event that happened where you harnessed this power. Remember Lucario?"_

As soon as said that memories were coming back to me about that time, almost making me cry. "Y-yeah..."

_"You need to harness the power of Aura and help protect this world from the evil that seeks to ruin it. If you wish to go to said world, I shall send you there with information for you to train and harness your power. However, I leave the decision up to-"_

"I'll go!"

I didn't even give him time to finish before I just blurted out what my decision was. _"You've already made your decision?"_

"Yes. And I'm not backing down from it. Please just... take me away from this world." What more reason did I have to leave this damn place apart from now.

Silence filled the air afterwards as I watched Arceus nod his head before he placed his hoof down and a rift appeared in front of me. _"If you have already made your decision, then I wish you much luck."_ He says as he looked at me.

There it was... the gateway to a new beginning right in front of me. Pikachu looked at me worried before he held onto my chest and I held him tight. Wasting no time, I ran right into the portal. As we traveled I honestly wondered what this new world would be like. As of now, Pikachu is my one and only true friend and the only one I can trust... I hope that I can at least be successful at one thing once I get into this world.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that's how we're doing this. A betrayal story. Now I'm sure you guys want me to add a few more girls to the harem, and I do kinda plan on doing so, but they will be revealed later on. But if you have suggestions, I'm open for some. If you wanna read more awesome stories like this, or wanna request a story, leave your opinions in a comment... or if you're reading this on Fanfiction.net, then leave a review on what you think.
> 
> And anyways, I'm done here... PEACE OUT, dudes!


	2. New World, New Adjustings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are probably thinking; "Finally! He's updating his story!" and your welcome. I'm currently reading through the novels and so far, and it's not as good as the anime. I mean it is pretty good, but in all honesty, the anime is much better. I was hoping I could at least get done with the novels before writing this fanfic, but I really have a hard time doing so as I really want to do this.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy everybody.
> 
> Freddy Plushie: Question time; If you could work for any company, what would it be?
> 
> Nintendo
> 
> Sega
> 
> Sony
> 
> Microsoft
> 
> Apple
> 
> Square Enix
> 
> (Any other company)
> 
> Leave your thoughts in your comment.

**You guys are probably thinking; "Finally! He's updating his story!" and your welcome. I'm currently reading through the novels and so far, and it's not as good as the anime. I mean it is pretty good, but in all honesty, the anime is much better. I was hoping I could at least get done with the novels before writing this fanfic, but I really have a hard time doing so as I really want to do this.**

**Anyways, enjoy everybody.**

**Freddy Plushie: Question time; If you could work for any company, what would it be?**

**Nintendo**

**Sega**

**Sony**

**Microsoft**

**Apple**

**Square Enix**

**(Any other company)**

**Leave your thoughts in your comment.**

(Hall of Origin)

Arceus stood within the hall thinking about his decision to send Ash to another world and sighed hoping that he made the right choice to do so, and that everything would go better for the boy. But another part of him also was worried that similar events might take place. His thoughts were interrupted when he sensed another presence entering the hall.

 _"You're a little early, Micheal."_ He spoke after turning to face his guest.

"It appears that I am. I do apologize for not coming at the desired time." Says a man with a halo above his head as he walks in front of the Pokemon god with a smile on his face.

_"No trouble at all. Though, I honestly expected you to be held up with tasks yourself."_

"There were a few, but they didn't take long to take care of. I should be saying the same about you."

Arceus sighes. _"You're not wrong, both our jobs are big responsibilities. As for why I called you here, I'm proud to tell you that Ash is currently on his way to your world as we speak and hopefully should arrive not too long."_

"Well, that is a relief to hear. Although, if I may ask, what do you believe shall come of the boy?" Micheal questions with curiosity.

 _"As I've told you, I would send him information on what abilities he holds and I'm trust that he's capable of taking the time to master the technique of his abilities. I've also altered the currency he held so that he can afford at least somewhere to live. In due time, I can assure you that he'll be a valuable asset to your world."_ Arceus says as he turned away for a moment and floated slightly away.

"Forgive me for asking, but what is the purpose of sending him to my world?" Micheal asked as the Alpha Pokemon stopped floating and looked towards him.

_"Did I not tell you? I simply just hoped to grant you aid."_

"As you've said, but I can't help but feel as though there is another reason for such an action."

Arceus then started thinking about what to say next. _"Well, if you wish to know honestly I just wanted to give him a second chance."_ He explains while looking down.

"Understandable, yet very grateful of you to attempt bringing such hope to this young man."

 _"Trust me, had you seen what he had gone through I'm sure you'd feel anger at those who caused him to turn out like this. As do I."_ The Alpha Pokemon was lost in thought for a moment. _"Here's hope he'll have better luck in his new life."_

(With Ash and a Timeskip)

Ash was currently lying down in a bed awake as he stared at the ceiling in an apartment complex that he lived in. Pikachu was snuggled up beside him asleep as he held the little Pokemon close to him while in thought of how he had been since entering the world.

'So, this is my new life now... no Pokemon journey... no traveling... no capturing Pokemon or having Gym Battles... *Sigh* man, all this stuff is so new to me, I don't even know where to begin.' He thinks to himself not used to life in this new world he was sent to.

It had been a few days since he had gotten to the world and those few days were overwhelming to him. He didn't think he'd be so complicated but boy was he wrong. Ash may have gotten a new I.D. with his currency being switched over for him to have money in that would, but it was different from what he was expecting.

Ash was still used to seeing Pokemon walking around the streets and soaring through the air, not to mention the structures since Pokemon don't exist, there was no need for battlegrounds for Pokemon battles. It was all so new and overwhelming to him at the same time.

"Man I really wasn't prepared for this at all." He groans while covering his face with his hand.

"Pika?" Pikachu woke up from hearing his trainer as he looked concerned.

"It's nothing to worry about Pikachu, just thinking." The boy says as he pets the little mouse's head.

With that, he decided to sit up and began meditating. It was one of the few things that would help him in order to master his abilities that he discovered not too long ago. He hadn't obtained full power of his aura abilities, although he had learned a few techniques that he was still trying to master.

It wasn't hard keeping Pikachu hidden since he could just stay in his backpack most of the time, but feeding him while in public was not easy. Thanks to him though, Ash could avoid the chances of being mugged as no one would expect a yellow creature to jump out and electrocute them. Pikachu was the only Pokemon that existed in their new world.

Though when he did come to the world, he expected there to be some kind of danger he was supposed to take care of. At least from what Arceus told him. So far, he hasn't run into any danger of any kind. He was confused because he wondered how this world could need help and yet he still was yet to be attacked.

"I had a talk with Arceus not too long ago. He said to go somewhere called... Kuoh Academy?" Due to him being limited to his knowledge of the world, Ash turned to Arceus for help but all he could do was give him a hint and where said academy was. "Maybe we should head over there?" He says not being sure.

After a little bit, he decided it was best to go and check it out. He hasn't been to school since he was ten which was when he went on his Pokemon journey and during his times back at home before he went to another region he was mostly homeschooled, so he was curious as to what it could be like to be in a school full of people. Then again, he was sent to said world to protect it, not go to school.

Ash was contemplating about wearing his outfit from his world, but decided against it and that he could do so another day. He just threw on an orange shirt with a dark-blue sweater that had white sleeves as he zipped it up slightly to reveal a bit of his shirt. Then he picked out some jeans to wear and decided to wear some black, white, and red sneakers he bought while also picking out one of the caps he bought in the new world that had a blue hedgehog on the top.

With the money he had, Ash decided to buy some new clothes as he believed he shouldn't wear his trainer outfit all the time. To him, a little variety didn't hurt. Although, he decided to keep the same backpack as he didn't see use for a new one just yet. He picked up said backpack as Pikachu jumped in and he zipped it closed and with that, left to find Kuoh Academy.

He had a good amount of money to possibly buy his own house, but he decided not to be greedy with it and only brought things that he needed and figured he could get at least a part-time job just to make some more money. He hopped on his bicycle and rode off to the location he was told.

Looking at his watch, he saw the time change to 5:00 P.M. as he heard a bell go. "Alright, think I found it." It signaled Ash to both where his destination was and that school must've ended. "Holy cow." He says amazed as he stopped for a second to get a view of the building. "Jeez, it looks bigger than any of the Pokemon Centers I've seen before." He says staring at the large building as Pikachu peeked out of his bag to be amazed as well.

He rode to the front of the building and saw people walking out while wearing school uniforms that he knew must've been the students. Getting off his bike, Ash began to enter the gates while adjusting his cap as he passed by some students that were giving him looks. There was a mix of reactions from the people he passed by.

"Dude, who the hell is that guy?"  
"He's not wearing a uniform, so what's he doing here?"  
"Another guy? Why couldn't it be a hot chick for once?"  
"Whatever, he better not steal all the babes."

He heard coming from the boys thanks to his enhanced hearing.

"Who is that guy?"  
"I don't know, but he looks pretty cute. He might be a new student."  
"He does look good. ~"

"I just hope he's not another pervert."

He then heard coming from the girls as he just sighed and lowered the tip of his cap. If he had gone to this world without being betrayed, he might've reacted differently. But they didn't matter to him, all that mattered was to find his reason for coming to the academy.

He walked in through the door ignoring the stares he kept getting as he went deeper into the school. Ash started checking the rooms and was in other words amazed by both the size and the set up of the school as Pikachu got a peek for himself. He was looking around as he made his way to what would be the center of the school, still looking around amazed by the detail.

"Ahem" He jumped when he heard someone clear their throat and turned to see a girl with short hair wearing glasses staring at him.

"Um... hello?" He asked a little lost as to what to say.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She then asks a little annoyed.

"Uh... I uh..." Ash then didn't know what to say after that. 'Oh, crap I did not think this through. What am I supposed to tell her.' He thinks to himself.

"Well?" She asked, getting impatient.

He was sweating trying to think of an excuse to tell her as she clearly was getting annoyed at the lack of response. 'I'm probably gonna regret this.' "I'm actually here to attend Kuoh Academy." He tells her. 'Wait, what?'

"Really now?" She says almost suspiciously. "Do you have a parent or guardian with you?" She then asked.

"Well... uh... the thing is, I don't live with them. I'm capable of living on my own, actually." He then tells her.

"I see. So, it's just you here?" She asked once again.

"Yeah, I told ya so." He tells her once more.

She stared at him for a little bit. "Alright, would you mind if I show you to the principal then?" She then asked.

"I mean, don't really mind. I don't know where the principal is." He tells her.

"Very well, right this way." She says as she gestures him in a certain direction.

"Uh, sure." 'WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?!' He mentally screamed at himself.

Ash followed her in the direction she told him as he was annoyed at himself for talking without thinking. "By the way, you still haven't told me your name yet." She stated as he looked at her.

"It's Ash Ketchum. And who are you?" He asked back.

"Sona Shitori, president of the student council. That's all I can tell you." She exclaimed as they reached the principal's office. "If you wish to attend this academy, then good luck." She then states before walking away.

"Good talk." 'That didn't last long. Would've thought the principal's office would be further away.' He thinks before deciding to enter the office not noticing a certain red-head was eyeing him.

(Timeskip)

After some talk with the principal, Ash managed to convince him to let him attend the academy and was given a uniform. On the ride back to his apartment, he was mentally cursing himself for what he did. Especially since he didn't even think it through.

'What the hell is wrong with me?! Why did I do that?! I was there to figure out what my next move is, not ACTUALLY become a student there!' He scolded himself.

When he made it back he sighed to himself before heading inside. He took off his cap and placed his bag on the couch as Pikachu got out and shook before scratching himself behind his ears.

"Man, I can't believe I actually did that. This isn't what I'm even here for." He says as Pikachu hops onto his lap. "Then again, I guess the only way I'll likely be able to find out anything is if I get through whatever's blocking the path. Besides, the least I could do is learn about this world a little bit." He states while scratching his head.

"Pika.(Hey Ash)" Pikachu says, gaining his attention. "Pika, Pikachu, Pika.(I don't know if I'm really gonna get used to this world)" He then states.

"I know, I don't think I'm going to either. We're still so used to how things worked back in our old world." Ash says with a groan. Then he held his hand up while creating a small Aura Sphere. "I am getting better at using my Aura abilities." He says before the sphere blinks before disappearing as he sighed. "Right, getting better doesn't mean I can use them all the time."

"Pikachu, Pi. Pika, Pika, Pi. Pika?(You're still pretty good. Practice makes perfect. Right?)" The little yellow Pokemon then asked him.

"Yeah, I didn't expect myself to learn everything this early. Besides, I am good at a few things I did with these powers." He then states.

"Pi-ka. Pi, Pika, chu.(Yeah. You're gonna get better everyday)" Pikachu tells him once again. **Okay, if you think this is annoying, can you tell me if I should or shouldn't just have Pikachu talk normally.**

"Right... guess tomorrow I'm starting school." He says as he looks to the ceiling.

(Next Day)

Ash was as of now still in bed as he groaned and was barely able to open his eyes. He rolled over to his side before his eyes were starting to finally open. He looked at the digital clock on the dresser next to him and saw that it said 6:43 A.M. He looked confused cause he could've sworn he set the alarm to go off at 6 so that he'd have an hour to start.

He put his hand on the clock and checked to see what time he set it for and saw that he set it for 6 P.M. instead. His eyes then widened before..." OOOOOHHH CRAAAAAAAAAAPPP!" He screamed out which woke up Pikachu, and caused some birds outside to fly off. "I didn't set it right!" He freaked out as he got up and ran to get ready.

Pikachu on the other hand still seemed tired as he groggily made his way downstairs while Ash was struggling to pack up, eat breakfast, brush his teeth and get his uniform on. In which he was having a hard time getting the tie right and decided 'screw it' as he just gave up and tossed it aside.

He then was about to leave, but then something sparked in his head. He looked towards the Kalos sweat-tee he had back from his world and scoffed deciding not to take it at first as he went out of his bedroom's door... only to come back and put it on as he was still somewhat attached to it and leave the room again.

Ash then found Pikachu groggily trying to climb into his backpack to which he helped. Snors were already heard before he zipped it up and carried it on his back on his way to school. As he was riding his bike he looked at his watch and saw that he only had two minutes left to make it to school.

"Oh, man!" He groaned as he sped down the street. "I can still make it!" He says as he made it to the gates with only a minute left. "Crap!"

In a haste, he grabbed his bag and ran through through the gates along with the fewest students who were also late. He took out his planner as he looked around for his homeroom. Worried more than ever, he finally found his classroom, jumped right through the door, bell rang, he landed on the floor, groaning.

"Ahem." Ash heard as he looked up and saw the teacher. "Please stand up, young man." The teacher says as the boy looked annoyed as he stood up. "Now, as you've all heard, we have a new student who will be joining us today. Would you mind writing your name on the board and introducing yourself?" He then politely asks.

"Yes, sir." The boy says as he goes and writes his name while hearing some people whisper stuff that he couldn't care about. "Alright... hello everyone. My name is Ash Ketchum. I am kinda new to this school, especially since I just moved here." He tells everyone.

"So he is a new student, huh?" A random boy says.

"He's cute, but the way he entered kinda makes him look like a loser." A random girl then says.

"Man, I was really hoping we'd get a good looking girl." Another boy spoke up.

Ash just sighed when hearing them with a hand on his head embarrassed until the teacher cleared his throat. "Okay, Ms. Hyoudou, would you mind raising your hand." He then called out as a brown-eyed girl with long brown hair put her hand up. "Thank you. Mr. Ketchum, your seat is just next to hers." He then states gesturing over to her.

"And he's sitting next to Hyoudou, great."  
"No fair, I actually wanted to sit next to him."

The boy heard two girls say in disgust as he just shrugged and walked over to where the brunette was. Said girl was surprised to hear that he was sitting next to her and blushed a bit as she looked away. Once he settled down, he then sighed before turning to look at the girl who stared at him for a second before turning away.

Ash didn't think anything of it, but during his time in class, he could sense that she was taking glances at him and saw her have somewhat of a perverted face. He decided it was best to ignore it and focus on the school day.

Now, during lunch, he was slumped against a tree groaning annoyed. First day, and he already wanted to drop out. He struggled through many of the lessons that he had, was having a hard time understanding some of the work, and just about had enough already.

"Man, this is a nightmare. Is this why people say school is the worst?" Ash groans as Pikachu peeked out of his bag. "I probably wouldn't have struggled at school where I come from... nah, I probably would've still had a hard time." He says not happy with his decision.

"Pikachu.(It's really that bad?)" The little mouse spoke up.

"Ah, the heck with it. Let's just eat while we still can." He says taking out the lunch that 'he' had to prepare himself. "Least cooking is not that different here." He says as he starts eating while sharing some of his food with his Pokemon.

As he was eating, Ash still couldn't get used to not seeing any Pokemon around. He still glanced around the area to see that he appeared to be alone. He didn't mind as he did prefer the quiet and he could have Pikachu out without much worry, though he couldn't be too careful.

He was annoyed at how the classes were for him at this new school, but he had other thoughts such as the history of said school was. It was originally an all-girls school before opening up to both genders, which meant that most boys that went there were perverted which annoyed him even more. Although, he did hear people talk about the Hyoudou girl he saw saying things about her being perverted and whatever.

"I can only imagine what the girls must be thinking seeing a new boy." He comments while eating.

That was before he sensed something looking down at him. Ash looked around before looking up, before he saw something that nearly took his breath away. Staring down at him from the window with light-blue eyes was a red-haired woman smiling. Only one word could describe her... beautiful. Ash lightly blushed from her appearance before she walked away from the window as her hair flowed through the air.

'Oh my Arceus...' He thinks to himself before he heard the bell go off for next class. "Please have mercy on me for the rest of the day..." He says as he finishes up and heads to the next class. Along his way...

"Wow, there she is!"  
"Hot damn!"  
"Sweet MAMA! Here she comes!"

He hears as he looked at the boys in the halls and they all step aside with smiles upon their faces as they stared at a blonde-haired beauty making her way past them as some of the girls stared in jealousy of her getting all the attention. As she walked past him, he managed to catch her stealing a glance towards him before immediately turning away.

Ash couldn't help but blush at best a little from her appearance before he shook it off and headed to his next class. 'And I guess that's the popular girl.' He thinks to himself.

(Last class)

Ash was happy because it was finally almost the end of the day and he felt relieved that he could go home afterwards. Thankfully, he was glad his first day was at the end of the week as he couldn't bare it if he had to go tomorrow. The bell rung and he threw his arms in the air.

"HALLELUJAH!" Yelling which grabbed the attention of many who were about to get ready.

"Hey, hey! Sit back down everybody! Sit back down!" The teacher then called out as everyone groaned while the boy looked shocked. "The bell does NOT dismiss you, I do!" He then announced which caused the boy to get annoyed as his eye twitched.

"No, the bell doesn't dismiss me, it dismisses you!" A random male student called out which caused the teacher to look shocked as Ash looked confused.

"I don't dismiss the bell, you dismiss the bell." Then a random female student states as the teacher along with the boy looked even more confused.

"I don't dismiss you, I dismiss the bell." Another male says which causes the teacher to look like he was about to have a stroke.

"I am the bell!" Then one last female says as the whole class looked at her.

But the teacher then lost it after that as he stepped back and almost fell over his desk. When that happened, the students then began to get up and a few left the class while some stayed to talk with their friends. Ash managed to catch on and was happy by what the class did as he got up and wanted to thank the class, but didn't want to ruin what they've done to save him so he took his bag and began to leave.

As for the teacher. "What just happened?"

**If anyone gets that reference, I'll give you a shoutout in the next chapter.**

With that, Ash burst out the door as he breathed in the air outside finally feeling free from the prison that was school. Even if he knew he still had to come back, he was at least happy to be free from it now. But as soon as he felt like he had nothing to worry about, he sensed a dark presence nearby, almost something evil.

He looked around trying to find it but couldn't sense it in any of the students. "Hey, Isara!" He heard before turning to see a black-haired boy that was wearing a different school uniform running up to the girl they called Hyoudhou.

"Oh, Yuno! Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I mean, it's not against the rules that I come see my girl, is it?" He says with a smile on his face.

However, Ash looked suspicious as the boy presumed to be Yuno had that evil presence coming off of him, but heard the girl who he presumed to be Isara giggle. "Nope, not at all. It's good to see you again." She then asks him.

Isara didn't have the same presence looming over her by any means, which meant that he was definitely hiding something from her. "It's good to see you too. Actually, since it's the weekend, I came here and was wondering if you would like to go on a date tomorrow." He then asks still keeping his smile on his face while many students around looked at the two shocked.

"Uh... um... th-that would be great. I'd love to." She tells him happy.

"No way. Little Ms. Perv Queen actually got a boyfriend?"  
"No, no, she probably paid him or something."

"How did SHE get a boyfriend? Especially one that looks cute?"  
"So unfair, she can't seriously be dating someone who looks that good."

Ash began to hear the boys and girls go off shocked before they watched the couple leave the front gates together. But the boy wasn't convinced that this Yuno guy was really good, especially with the evil he sensed within. For all he knew, this 'boy' was probably gonna do something bad to Isara, whether it'd be forcing himself on her or anything else.

For now, Ash just got on his bike and took off. "Hey, Pikachu." He says as the little Pokemon popped its head out of his bag. "I think we finally found our first target." He states as Pikachu's cheeks charged with electricity as he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this may come off as a bit of a filler chapter, but hey, I did good didn't I?... Right?
> 
> Anywho, thank you for reading this chapter. I understand that you might've been hoping to see more, but I'm over 4000 words and I don't think there needs to be anymore to write about. I'd like to point out that if you wish to read a future chapter, just know that I always post on my Wattpad account before I post to Fanfiction.
> 
> I'd also like to ask if some of you would be alright if I turned Gasper into a female as well, let me know.
> 
> Unfortunately, not everyone is getting turned into a female because, even someone like me has lines that can't be crossed. But if you want me to include anymore girls in Ash's harem let me know down below.
> 
> With that said, I done here... PEACE OUT, dudes!


	3. The Patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so someone left an offensive review that was spite at its best. He doesn't like that I chose genderbender and instead of being nice and telling me what he doesn't like about it in his review, he decides to say it in a spiteful manner.
> 
> He's telling me I ought to stop writing Author's Notes. That gave me an idea. WRITE MORE AUTHOR'S NOTES! I run this account here, I can write Author's Notes ALL DAMN DAY!
> 
> You can't tell me what to do, you can't force me to do what you want me to do. You demanding me not to do something is practically asking me to do what you don't want me to do. You don't like what I write, well let me give you a little piece of advice......... DON'T read my story.
> 
> I'm sorry, I just needed to rant a bit because this review really got to me with the unnecessary spitefulness coming off it really upsetting. Let's just get started so I can take my mind off this.

A certain red haired buxom girl was sitting in a club room with another blue haired girl who had her hair in a pony-tail sitting on a couch across from her. She clearly had her mind on something that she found intriguing and in other words was a little anxious to learn about whoever she had just made eye-contact with as he was radiating a power she hadn't expected.

"Akeno, do you know of a certain black-haired boy with marks on his face?" She asks out loud.

"Hmm? A black-haired boy with marks on his face? What kind of marks are you talking about?" The blue-haired girl asked, confused.

"They're almost shaped like Zs from what I could see." The red-haired girl then states.

"Oh, you mean the new cutie. I heard that he recently transferred here, in Class-2B. I believe his name is Ash Ketchum?" She tells her.

  
"The boy Sona mentioned. Interesting."

"Why do you ask?"

"Something about the energy he gave off. Checkmate." After her response she had made her move on a game of chess. "Your trap wasn't exactly hard to notice." She then states as her friend looked down from her loss.

"What kind of energy exactly?" The blue haired girl asked once more as her friend got up.

"Can't say, but it's very powerful."

"You mean like an angel or perhaps a devil?"

"No, I would've recognized it by now if it was one of them. But something about his power just seems... forgein." The red-haired girl states as she begins to undress. "I'm sure you must've realized it as well. It's also managed to catch Sona's attention."

"Yes, but I didn't necessarily get a good sense of his power. Do you believe he's human?"

"I don't know for sure. However, he could be very useful." The red-haired girl then says as she smiles while heading for the shower.

(Hall of Origin)

Ash grunted as he was trying to open his eyes, but he was having a hard time as bright light was filling the room making it hard to see anything. When he was able to open his eyes a little bit, the room dimmed a bit so he could see. Finally getting his eyes opened entirely, he found that he was in the Hall of Origin and standing right in front of him was the Alpha Pokemon himself: Arceus.

 _"Welcome back, Ash Ketchum."_ Said Pokemon spoke up.

"I-it's uh... good to see you Arceus." He says not knowing how to greet him.

 _"I'm sure you understand that I didn't just bring you here to say hello. I see your training is coming along nicely."_ Arceus tells him. _"Are you capable of fully forming an Aura Sphere yet?"_ He then asks as the boy looks down at his hands.

"I mean... sort of yeah." He says as he says as he forms a small Aura Sphere in his hands.

 _"Well, that is good. You're on your first step of fully using that power of yours."_ He then says impressed. _"And about your adjusting to your new world?"_ He then asks.

"Well, I just... I don't know. Everything here is just so new to me. Everytime I wake up and expect to see Pidgeys or Flechlings flying outside, or even Rattatas running across the grass. This all just so much to take in." The boy explained.

 _"I understand that this change is a little overwhelming for you. But, I assure you that once you've settled in, you'll feel more at home than you did... well... forgive me for bringing that up."_ Arceus almost says.

"Though, I think I found my first sign of evil. I've felt evil energy emit from this guy and... wait, oh crud. I should head back. I gotta stop him before-"

 _"You have nothing to worry about. The sun hasn't risen yet. However, I'm sure you realize that at some point I will have no more need to to be contacting you."_ The Pokemon god explains.

"Yeah, I know. Did you contact me just to tell me that?"

 _"Not really. It is in fact concerning your other Pokemon."_ When this was brought up the boy went wide-eyed and almost got angry. _"They... appear to be worried about you. They got out of the lab they've resided in and are currently traveling about the world in search of you, as they don't know where you are."_

This surprised the boy to hear. "They are worried?"

_"That is what I just said. Yes."_

"I... I don't... know what to say."

_"If you wish it is possible that I could bring a few of them here to your world, however it may take time."_

Ash didn't know what next to say. He was happy to know that his other Pokemon didn't betray him like the others did, and figured that he could use some more help in this new world. Then again, he thought of how he just left all of his Pokemon behind without even giving them a chance and felt somewhat guilty about assuming they'd do so too.

After thinking about it for a bit... "Okay. I can wait for them. Does that mean I'll also get their Pokeballs?"

_"You'll see when you meet them. For now, it's best you return to your world."_

After saying so, Ash was about to say something but a bright flash blinded his vision and stopped him. Then he woke up to the beeping of his alarm clock, as he found that he was back in his room of the apartment building. He stared up at his ceiling for a little bit before groaning as he put his hand on his head.

Pikachu was twitching as his eyes started to flutter from the sound of the alarm. Ash was getting annoyed by it himself so he sat up before he smacked the alarm clock, accidentally destroying it as it sparked for a second.

He paused for a second as he looked at his destroyed alarm clock. "Damnit." He then sighed. "Broke my clock on my tenth birthday, haven't broken one since, until now." He says getting up as he looked towards Pikachu.

"Chaaaaaaa." The little Pokemon yawned.

"Come on, Pikachu. The sooner we get out, the sooner we save that girl." He says as he started to put on his clothes.

For this day, he decided to go with a t-shirt that had a man in blue robot armor, orange wristbands, gray jeans, a cap that had three yellow triangles connected on the front and decided to go with the same black, white and red shoes he wore previously. After that, Pikachu had gotten up and stretched as he jumped onto the boy's shoulder.

"Alright, let's have some breakfast first. It's still kinda early." Ash states as he heads down stairs.

(Timeskip)

After breakfast, the two headed out on their mission in order to find and take out the boy known as Yuno and save Isara from whatever he had planned for her. They went around town looking left and right, until the boy realized.

"I... have absolutely no idea where they are." Ash says as Pikachu slaps his face while in his backpack. "Man, I thought this would've been easy. I have their auras memorized, so where are they?" He says looking around trying to sense the aura of the couple he saw yesterday, but could only sense so much and so far.

He groaned annoyed as Pikachu's groan was muffled from being in his backpack. Then he felt someone tap his shoulder as he turned to see a brown-haired woman in a bat-like costume holding flyers smile at him. He looked confused, then he was handed one of the flyers as he took it while still lost as he turned it upside down and read.

"'We'll grant your wish'." Was what the flyer said as it had a red symbol he didn't recognize. "What's this for exact-?" He didn't finish as he saw the woman was gone. "...Alright, where the hell did she go?" He says as he looked around but spotted no sign of her.

He looked back at the paper reading what it said again. Not knowing why, but he didn't just throw it out, believing it might have something to do with the supernatural. So, he just stuffed the flyer into his pocket before looking around again, still spotting no one he was looking for and just crowds of people.

Ash ran around the town still trying to find the couple before the evil boyfriend could do anything, hoping that he could at least make it so he could stop him. Then he began to feel the dark presence he felt yesterday as he stopped to look around. He could sense it but was unable to pinpoint where it was.

'Should probably work on that part of my aura abilities when I'm done here.' He thinks to himself.

So, he decided to use his aura to enhance his hearing and he heard a few voices around him. "Come on, this totally suits you." He hears the voice of Yuno's which causes his eyes to widen.

"You really think so?" He then heard Isara's voice as he looked towards one of the clothing stores seeing them in it with Yuno holding a shirt.

"Yeah, you should try it on."

With that, he went across the street straight for the store they were in and entered it while asking to be excused by many people he went past. He decided to hide in another section just next to where the two were.

"Ooh, how about this?" Isara says as Ash looked from the corner.

"That looks good. I think you'd look great with it." Yuno says in a kind tone while she held up a shirt.

"Thank you. You're so sweet."

"No problem."

He seemed to be acting kind but Ash knew all too well that his intentions were dark. He saw that they took a few clothes to the mirror and backed up into another section, watching them as they held clothes in front of them before they looked at each other and smiled. They seemed to be a normal couple, which gave the boy the idea that Yuno's dark intentions might not have been anything that would hurt Isara in anyway.

Then, out of the blue, he heard a crash outside and looked towards the window to see that a car had crashed into the back of another. The two people got out and they appeared to be getting into a fight with each other. Isara and Yuno looked surprised at this as the black-haired boy sighed.

"Maybe it's best we go somewhere without a commotion going on." He suggested with a smile.

"Well... maybe you're right." Isara says with her head down.

"Sorry we're not able to get any of these clothes."

"It's okay. Maybe next date."

They then put the clothes they had back as they were leaving, and while doing so, Yuno gave a dirty glare in Ash's direction which shocked him. His expression then changed to that of an evil smile.

That was enough to guarantee he was up to no good. He went down a different isle until *WAM* he bumped into someone and fell onto the floor. He rubbed his head as he rubbed his head.

"Ah, my costumes!" He heard as he looked up and saw a black-haired twin-tailed girl in front of him looking distraught.

**(Ignore the wings, he doesn't know who she is just yet)**

He looked at the ground and saw several costumes scattered on the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry!" He says as he went to pick some up.

"Oh, and I just got done picking them out." She says as she also got on the ground starting to pick them up.

"I'm just... I'm in a rush and I need to get going quick." The boy says as he gives the costumes back to her.

"Thank you." She says as she dusted some off and he was about to leave. "Wait, are you into cosplay?" She asks as he stopped for a second.

"Huh? S-sorry, I gotta go." He says as he left while she was about to tell him to wait, but she was too late. "Alright, where are they now?" He says as he leaves the store.

Ash looked around trying to find the two and tried sensing them, but to no avail. He enhanced his hearing again and heard many people nearby, but the commotion with the cars crashing was giving him a hard time to hear. He stopped before he growled while grinding his teeth.

"DAMNIT!" He then yelled aloud. 'I had them right there.' He thinks to himself as he leaves.

But not noticing the girl peeking out of the store as she looked almost astonished.

"Man, I was so close." Ash says as he sat down on a bench in an empty part of town, unzipping his backpack for Pikachu to stick his head out. "I really need to get better at using my aura so I can keep track of who's where." He says pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Pika, Pi." The little Pokemon's ear dropped.

"We can't give up yet though, that Yuno guy definitely is up to something. And he knew where I was so I really gotta be careful." He says as he took out a sandwich he brought while also giving one to his electrical friend.

As they were eating he started to think that his best course of action after what he saw was to keep a distance so that he wouldn't easily be spotted. Then again, now that Yuno knew that would mean that he would try to keep away from him.

"This is too early. I still need time to train my aura and running into this kind of problem so early... ugh..." Ash says annoyed as he held his head. "And then there's this paper thing. What is this even supposed to do?" He says, pulling out the piece of paper as he slapped.

"Pikachu." Pikachu says as the boy sighed.

"I think Arceus might've sent me here a little late."

After that, they got up and walked around some more trying to find the two, but they had no luck and were out for hours. As they were looking, Ash would try to enhance his hearing and tried to sense the evil presence yet still had no luck whatsoever. The sun was starting to set and the sky turned orange which worried him and as so he was running around the city faster while sweating.

He was thinking of heading back home, but then he was reminded of what happened when he was still back in his world and pushed that thought to the back of his head. Even if he didn't know Isara, it would still be betrayal for him to come and save her only to stop.

"Pika." Pikachu says from the pack.

"I'm sorry Pikachu... I can't stop now. I can't let that girl get hurt or let whatever else that guy has planned for her." Ash says, determined to save Isara. "I'm not gonna let that happen." He mutters to himself.

He tried to sense them one last time and finally got a signal, and quickly ran around as he felt the power getting stronger. He enhanced his hearing once again and heard the direction of where they were. As he ran, he was coming close to the park and their voices got louder.

"Hey, Isara... uh... I kinda..."

"W-what is it, Yuno?"

"Uh... I just wanted to commemorate this moment. Something to make sure I don't ever forget these memories I share with you."

"O-okay..."

When Ash heard that, he only sped up, going faster. Then he reached around and grabbed his backpack, forcing it off his back.

Yuno and Isara were standing in front of a fountain as he was wearing a pink dress shirt and dark blue jeans. Isara herself was wearing a red shirt and had a blue skirt as they both were blushing nervous.

"So, if you don't mind, could I ask for a favor?"

"A-a favor? W-what kind of f-favor."

When asked, Yuno approached her as she looked nervous while blushing even deeper. He then started to lean in which made her close her eyes believing she knew what it was. Then she heard something whisper into her ear.

"Would you do me a favor and die for me?"

She was shocked when she heard what he said as her eyes widened, then the boy moved to face her as he showed an evil smile upon his face. "...W-what?" She asked hoping it wasn't what she really heard.

"Oh, forgive me, let me ask again." He says as he gets closer to her. "I asked if you wouldn't mind dying." He then whispered as his voice changed to a deeper and raspy tone.

Once again, Isara was in disbelief. She didn't move as sweat started to form from her body, shaking while not knowing what to say.

"T-t-that's not... that's not funny Yuno. D-don't joke about that kind of stuff." She says which made the boy step backstop making an evil face.

"Sorry, I'm pretty bad at jokes." He tells her as he laughed a bit which made her sigh a bit relieved and annoyed. "But, on the note." He says with the deep voice once more as a light was forming in his hand which caught her attention.

Then suddenly his face shifted back to being evil as he threw his hand forward catching Isara by the neck with a glowing purple chain that formed a collar around her neck. He then yanked her, forcing her down to the ground. She held herself up with her elbows as she was once again shocked as the sun had set.

"If I were to kill you, I'd be doing those devils a favor." Yuno says as Isara looks up at him. "Nothing really personal, but I'd rather not allow them to have that Sacred Gear of yours in their hands." He then speaks while sitting on the edge of the fountain.

When she saw him, he now had black wings from his back and his teeth now showed fangs when he would speak. His outfit had also changed as he wore skin-tight rubber black pants which didn't hide a bulge very good, and his shirt was gone being replaced with a rubber black trench coat that had a cross belt at the chest with black fingerless gloves to top it off.

There was no doubt about it that Isara would've felt turned on, but in this situation she felt scared. "I also don't want all these fun times to go to waste, especially with how you acted trying to hide that perverted side of yours. Don't worry though, I'll make sure no one else lays a finger on you, my dear.~" Yuno then said in a creepy tone as he yanked on the chain pulling the girl closer to him.

She grabbed the chain trying to free herself, but her hand burned on touch before she was being pulled closer. "If you want someone to blame for all this, why don't you blame God? After all, he did grant you the Sacred Gear in the first place. But that won't matter much longer, now that you're in my hands.~" He says as he continues to pull the chain with one hand.

Isara was scared, she didn't know what he meant or what he wanted to do to her, but she didn't want to know as she tried to keep herself from coming closer. Just when she lost hope, a backpack was sent flying towards Yuno at high speed. As if in slow-motion, Yuno looked shocked before he brought his free hand back and slapped the pack sending it away.

Then a yellow blur popped out of the bag straight at the black winged boy. "Pika... CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Electricity was fired straight at him, shocking and creating a blast that both broke the chain and sent him flying into a tree as he fell down smoking.

The creature that shocked him landed on the ground with electricity still flaring from his cheeks as he looked mad, which made Isara look wide-eyed. "Hey!" She then turned her head to see the boy that had just recently transferred to her school.

He went to help her up but she looked scared as she backed away. "It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you." He says but she still backed up in fear. "Trust me, don't worry." Once again he tells her as she seemed less scared.

He held his hand out and she took it as he helped her up while she stumbled a bit. "Okay, can you walk?" He asked as she didn't answer but just stared at him as a light blush formed on her face.

"Gh..." They heard a grunt as they looked to see Yuno getting up. "Fuck, just when I thought I could finally get this over with." He said annoyed as he held his head before he glared at the two.

Ash got in front of Isara as he held his arm out. "Get out of here while you still can. I'll take care of Featherface." He says as she was still lost as to what was happening.

"And just who the fuck are you supposed to be?" Yuno says summoning a purple light spear in his hand.

"Someone who will make you regret your decision." Ash says as his hand starts to glow. _"Get ready, Pikachu."_ He then speaks telepathically.

The black-winged boy gritted his teeth before throwing the spear at the cap-wearer which was deflected as quick as he can before a chain was quickly wrapped around him and he was swung right into the fountain breaking it before Pikachu slammed an Iron Tail into his attacker's face.

Then Ash appeared at Yuno's side before punching him in the gut then grabbing him before throwing him at Pikachu who went behind him and shot a thunderbolt that sent him flying into the air. Yuno flipped so that he was upwards and looked pissed as he summoned multiple purple spears around him and sent them flying at the two.

Ash got in front of Pikachu and created a barrier that took the hits of the many spears as dust was created around them. Before the boy had a chance to recover, he twirled around to grab Yuno's hand which had a spear in it before using his other hand to punch him in the face then kick him in the shin. Pikachu then blasted him with an Electro Ball.

Isara had ran and hid in a bush as she watched Ash and the strange creature fight off Yuno as the black-winged boy was summoning spears to try and attack while also using his chain to send some large rocks at him. The cap-wearer was using barriers while the small creature was using electrical attacks to fight him off.

She didn't know why, but when Ash offered to help her up and as he's protecting her, she could help but feel comfort from his presence as she held her chest. But she shook her head as she was still freaked out and wondering what the hell was going on.

Yuno had sent down another spear which created some dust before he was punched then kicked away. He quickly flew back and smashed his fist into Ash's face before getting distance then throwing another spear at him. This time, Ash created a sphere of blue light and sent it at the spear as they collided making an explosion.

After it was over, Yuno smirked looking at the boy. "So, God really did send an angel down to keep a wielder of a Sacred Gear safe." He says as Pikachu fired a bolt of electricity that was easily dodged as he caught a punch from Ash. "A feisty one at that." He said, still smirking.

In an instant he was punched once more before kicked in the abdomen. Pikachu used Quick Attack and that sent him back some more. Ash made another Aura Sphere and sent it flying at Yuno, and he smirked before he held his left hand out to catch, but as soon as he made contact, he was blasted back further.

"What?!" He says as he clenched left his arm to see that his glove and sleeve were burnt down as his palm had some burns on it as well. "H-how?"

He looked up and saw the boy preparing another one of the ball of lights as he himself now looked worried. He quickly used his chain and grabbed a rock using it to throw it straight at the sphere as it created some more dust in the air.

Unfortunately, Pikachu was behind him and hit him with another Quick Attack which allowed Ash to get in and was about to punch the dark angel, before Yuno dodged and punched back several times. He was given several punches back himself along with a kick before he spun around kicking the boy in the face twice.

Seeing this, Isara got up from her place and was thinking of possibly going in to help Ash. But on the other hand she had no idea what she was brought into nor if she had any chance like he did, so she pondered her decisions.

Yuno had landed another punch to Ash's gut before he was grabbed and headbutted. He kicked the boy away as he felt something and checked his head finding that it was bleeding, which only made him more mad.

"You little SHIT!" He yelled as he summoned multiple spears and sent him.

To which Ash quickly activated a barrier and was blocking all of his spears, but felt as though he's getting weaker. 'Crap, my aura's running low.'

Pikachu saw this and was ready to attack, until Yuno threw a bigger spear penetrating the barrier. To which Ash quickly jumped out of the way, and ducked and rolled as he stood up and was ready to attack once more. But then he saw that Yuno wasn't looking at him and his face was filled with shock.

He was confused for a second before he heard a thud and looked towards the source. His eyes widened when he saw what happened. Isara was on her knees with the spear he had dodged impaling her right through the chest as blood flowed from her mouth and she was shedding tears. That was before she fell to the ground.

"ISARA!" He yelled as he quickly ran over to her with Pikachu in tow. "Wake up, wake up!" He yelled as he flipped her over then tried to heal her, but was unable to. "No, no, not now!"

Yuno now had a face filled fear. "No... NOOOO!" He yelled out as he grasped his hair. "No! What have you done! What have you made me do, YOU BASTARD!" He yelled again before he started pacing around muttering something scared out of his mind as the boy and his Pokemon looked at him.

"This wasn't supposed to happen! Now that she's... now that she's dead, I need to destroy the body." He then says which made the boy look angry. "Now because you, I need to destroy the body before she gets here."

Ash got up and tried to summon an aura sphere, but as he did, the spear suddenly disappeared as quickly as it did and he fell to one knee. Pikachu went to his side as Yuno looked surprised before smirking maniacally.

"Oh... drained I see. Well that only makes my job all the more easy!" He says as he summoned a spear of purple light, which made Pikachu emit sparks from his cheeks. "Farwell, servant of God!" He yelled as he threw the spear straight at them.

Ash had his arms out in front ready to block, then suddenly his pocket started glowing as a flash of red light blasted in front of him destroying the spear just as it was about to make contact. This made the boy cover his eyes. When he opened them, he spotted someone with red hair flowing in the wind standing right in front of him on glyph with a familiar symbol.

Then once she turned to him, his eyes widened. 'I-it's her.' He thought as he remembered her from the window.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Ash Ketchum." She says with a smile on her face which took him aback.

'What? What is she... No... no this was planned!' Yuno thought to himself before he threw a spear at the ground and quickly took off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Ash yelled as he took off after him, completely forgetting about the two girls.

He chased after the dark angel as he ran into alley, jumping up the walls onto the roof. Then he started jumping from roof to roof trying to catch up. He then looked to the edge of the roof he was on, seeing there was no building after that. He swallowed some saliva before he took a risk and hopped onto the edge then jumping straight off of it.

He jumped high into the air, catching up to Yuno before crashing into him, causing them to descend as he held onto his jacket. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! Get off of me!"

He was trying to force the boy off of him as he punched him. Ash theng grabbed Yuno by the hair as he grabbed him by his shoulder and punched him several times before kicking him down sending him flying towards the ground. Ash crashed right into the concrete creating a small crater in the sidewalk.

He quickly got up, losing his cap before looking up to see that Yuno was now too far away from him. This caused him to get angry and punch the ground denting it. Knowing he was so close yet failed to keep Isara safe.

"Pika!" He heard as he turned to see Pikachu arriving.

Ash then looked back at the crater that was made and put his hand on his head. "I can't believe we screwed this all up." He sighed to himself. "Forget it. Let's just get out of here before someone sees this." He then says while picking up his cap as Pikachu nodded his head and jumped on his shoulder.

They then quickly started running as they avoided many crowds in order to keep them from getting attention as they made it back to their apartment. They headed inside as they sat down on the couch while Ash had his hands covering his face. He was upset that he went through so much trouble to try and help Isara yet he failed to save her from dying.

"I can't believe this... why did this have to happen now? That poor girl..." He says as Pikachu had a sympathetic look for his trainer. "This is too fast, my aura was barely strong enough to handle Yuno's attacks." He says looking at his hands as he tried to form an aura sphere, but he hadn't fully recovered.

"Pikachu." Pikachu put his hand on his trainer's arm.

"*Sigh*... after today, I gotta start training harder with my aura. If we ran into this much trouble so quickly, who knows what might happen next." Ash says as he got up. "For now let's just have dinner." He then says before heading to the kitchen.

After eating, they'd normally go to bed, but Ash didn't. He went outback and looked around before he sat on the ground and started with meditating. He trained his mind for an hour or so before he got up and started practicing making aura spheres launching one into the air before waiting a second then getting another ready.

During his training, he couldn't get the thought of failing to save someone innocent out of his head. The guilt was so much that he didn't rest even for a second. Pikachu looked through the window as he watched his trainer train with determination and understood how he felt. He also felt guilty that they didn't save the girl ether, and was also upset by it.

Firing one last aura sphere into the air, Ash was now panting a bit as he took some time to recover a bit. He wiped his forehead and sighed before turning to his apartment. That was when he decided to start working on his ability to sense aura.

He got on the ground and rubbed the sides of his head before he started to focus on sensing Pikachu's energy. Even though he knew where his Pokemon was, he still needed to try to pinpoint where his aura was.

Trying a couple of times at first, all he did was get the same result of Pikachu's aura being nearby but not where he was. That didn't stop him and he continued to train while taking slight breaks to regain some energy.

Hours went by and Ash was still in the courtyard of his apartment on the ground ready to put his ability to the test. 'Please work.' He says as he closed his eyes and focused.

Then when he felt ready, he opened them back up and found that the world around him was in a blue tint of some sort. He got up and walked around looking a bit confused as he opened the backdoor to his apartment and looked around. When he spotted a mirror, it seemed to show the world in normal color.

Looking closer, he saw that his pupils were barely visible and his irises were glowing blue. Then he looked upstairs and found a glowing outline in the shape of Pikachu which was a mix between green and blue. He then blinked as the world around him changed back to normal color and he lost the shape.

After looking around he activated his ability to sense aura and everything went back to a blue tint as he saw the shape of Pikachu once again. "Finally. I did it!" He says happy that he managed to pull off after being out for so long. "About time." He says before looking at the clock on his microwave. "Damn, I was up for a while. Gotta get to bed." He says as he starts to head to bed.

It was one o' clock and he knew it was time to get going. Then he stopped before he reached the stairs he stopped as another thought crossed his mind. He spent so many hours just trying to learn how to find the location of one's aura which would only do so much for him.

That of course made his belief for saving the world he was in, or at least any other innocent people falter. If it took him so long just to get a detection/search ability down, then how long would it take to master any lethal abilities? In his old world, death was barely a part of his life, yet it was probably gonna be more occasional in this new world.

"*Sigh* How could I ever hope to save this world."

(Meanwhile)

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Yuno's yell could be heard as a crash was heard. "That bastard!" He screamed again with a crash to follow. "Motherfucker!" He screamed one last time as one more explosion came.

He was currently in what appeared to be some kind of underground stone dome and what he had been destroying was boulders in pure rage. No doubt about his plan being ruined by a random boy that just suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"I had her right there... RIGHT THERE!" He shouts as he threw a spear at another boulder destroying it. "If that pathetic angel hadn't gotten in my way-!" He was about to throw another spear, then stopped as something clicked in his mind.

He looked to his burnt left palm and wondered why that happened when he tried to stop the sphere. Even if it could've been holy power, Yuno wasn't a devil so it still shouldn't hurt him so badly. But it did and left a burn mark on his very hand. Then he remembered when the boy straight up jumped to his height and latched onto him instead of spreading angel wings to chase him, and when the red haired girl showed up, she spoke to him.

'This really was a setup... he tricked me...' He thought to himself. "They fucking tricked me!" He yells, clenching his hand as he stomped the ground creating a small crater. "He did it, to help her. They're working together."

"Oh, what are you mumbling about." He hears as he turns to the direction of the feminine voice. "You're making such a ruckus that it's hard for me to finish my work." The woman says almost condescendingly.

"Can it! If you haven't noticed, I'm not in the best mood right now." He says, venom in his voice.

"I heard plenty enough as you have yet to turn your voice down." The woman stated which caused him to grit his teeth. "If I'm hearing correctly, it would appear that you have failed your mission to kill the next Sacred Gear wielder, am I right?"

He looked at her annoyed after that. "Kill? What are you stupid?!"

"*Gasp*! Oh brother, how dare you call your dear sister stupid! My heart is broken!" She fake cried as a younger and innocent girl. "Please, our orders were simple. Find the wielder of the Sacred Gear, and kill them. Easy and simple, unless you managed to somehow screw up." She then says in her normal dark tone with a bit of a laugh.

"My god, you're an idiot. Don't you realize what will happen if we kill her?! There are devils here and if we were to kill her then they'd... GAAAAHHH!" He yelled out angry.

"Wait so let me get this straight, you failed to 'not' kill her? *Snort* And you call me the idiot?"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

"*Sigh* Joking aside, you have been screaming about a... boy. And you say he and another devil tricked you?"

When he heard that he gritted his teeth as he remembered how Ash was fighting. "There's no way that boy is a devil... but he was definitely working with her... I could've had her all to myself, but that motherfucker had to ruin EVERYTHING!" He screamed as he was about to throw another spear.

"Excuse me?" They both heard as they turned to see someone walking down the stairs. "So, you not only intended to deceive Lord Kokabiel's orders, but now you've allowed the devils to get a hold of something that could end us all?" The man asked, annoyed.

"As it would appear, of course he screwed up like usual." The girl says with a bit of a laugh.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yuno yelled angry.

"That's it, huh?" The man asked again.

"You know why I couldn't follow through with that order. Killing her would be giving those devils power-"

"Forget the devils." The man interrupts. "You know that if we were to report this to Lord Kokabiel-"

"You fucking dare to tell him and I'll blast a hole through in your chest!" Yuno threatened, only getting more angry by the moment.

"And there he goes throwing his tantrum once again."

"Alright, alright. It's too late to do anything about it anyway. We'll just have to take care of her before she learns how to use it." The man then says, before he realized the burn on Yuno's hand which made him wonder. "Where did you get that?"

"What?" He asked annoyed before being gestured to the burn on his hand. "This is from that brat! He caused this shit to me... He... I-I don't know what he is, but he's not human! There's no way he is-!"

"OKAY! Quit yelling first of all." The man interrupted as he was getting annoyed by Yuno yelling at him. "And what makes you believe this boy isn't human?"

That question made Yuno think. "... W-well... Okay, so I can't really confirm that. But do you really believe a normal human could do this?" He showed his hand again.

The man then turned his attention to the hand. "Then what do you believe he is?" He asks as the dark angel looked like he was in thought again. "Well, whatever he is, it's clear he's gonna have to be a target as well. We'll scout the area tonight and if he's as bad as you say, do not hesitate to kill him." He then states as he turns around.

"Like I'd want to do anything else." Yuno mumbles under his breath.

"And if he's with one of those devils?" The girl asks.

"If it's the girl then she dies as well. However, if it happens to be anyone else, don't engage." The man tells them as he heads up stairs.

"And who put you incharge?" Yuno says annoyed.

"I did since you're practically incompetent." The man says again as the girl laughs at his remark while the boy looked annoyed. "We've already got enough problems as is. We don't need anymore punks sticking their noses where they don't belong. The best we can do is make sure that boy doesn't become a problem for us later on."

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a good ending? Yeah, I know, but the chapter has gone on for long enough as is. Just make sure to stay tuned for the next chapter, and if this story ends up getting removed, then tough luck to the jerk that wants to remove it. I'm using Google Docs.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this chapter and the next chapter might be longer, but I hope not. I'll try to get these out with less words next time, but I can't really promise anything.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I'm done here... PEACE OUT, dudes!


	4. Occult Research Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we continue, I kinda wanted to apologize for getting angry at someone in the comments. I just really had a heated argument as an ex-friend of mine was bullying my friend TaiKetch'em, and I just kinda took my anger out on him.
> 
> That being said though, that doesn't mean I forgive anyone who is truly spiteful. Looking at you, Angron. Well guess what? Congratulations, you have achieved NOTHING in leaving this kind of spiteful review.
> 
> And to anyone else out there, you can say all this other crap about my story, but it's not gonna do any good for you in the end. I'm not gonna stop making my story, I'm not gonna listen to any crap you make in your review/comment.
> 
> Last thing, no there won't be any Pokemon girls joining Ash's harem. There are plenty of Pokemon stories where Ash is with another girl in his series, so I won't add any here.
> 
> Let's just get started.

Ash woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, which caused him to stir in bed. He groan and threw his hand up and brought it down, unfortunately missing it. He missed several more times before it suddenly turned off. With that, he believed that he had turned it off and was ready to go back to sleep.

"Rio!" He heard which shot his eyes open. He looked to where his alarm was and was shocked to see what was there. "Riolu!"

He recognized that voice, black and blue fur and jackal appearance anywhere. "Wha-a Riolu?" He says surprised.

"Riolu!" It then said again while raising its paw as Pikachu awoke and was also shocked.

"That's odd. I don't remember catching one." The boy says before he saw that his alarm clock was saying 4:00. "What?" This confused him, but it made sense why it didn't seem very bright out and why he was still groggy. "Man, I could've sworn I set this thing to 6:00."

"Rio!" The Riolu then says as it pushed the clock to the side and jumped into the trainer's arms and started rubbing against him.

"Okay, I might have to thank Arceus for this." Ash says before he yawned. "Man, I need more rest. I was up way too late last night." He says as he was about to go back to sleep.

"Rio!" Then the small aura Pokemon pulled the blanket away and grabbed his arm.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He says a bit annoyed as he was still tired. Riolu stopped pulling and formed an aura sphere in his hands to show what he was trying to say. "Look, Riolu, I appreciate that you want to help me train, but it's too early in the morning to do anymore aura training. I need to get somewhere at six."

With that, Ash pulled the blanket back over himself and intended on going back to sleep. Riolu just sighed as he figured it probably wasn't the best time to wake him up, so he just sat down as Pikachu went to pat his back. Both of them knew the little jackal meant well, but the time he decided to bring them out of sleep wasn't the best.

After another two hours of sleeping, Ash now was getting ready for school without rushing. He had lunch packed, got his uniform on, was trying to tie the ribbon he was given, but couldn't get it right so he decided to go without it once more.

"Rio!" Riolu called as he formed another aura sphere in his hand.

"Riolu, I'm sorry. There's somewhere I have to be right now. When I come back, I promise we'll start training." He told the little Pokemon which made him look a bit sad. "I know! Hey, Pikachu!" The boy then called as the mouse came to his side. "Why don't you stay home and get to know Riolu? Show him around a bit?" He then asks.

"Pika, Pika." Pikachu responded back.

"Okay, good. See you after school." He then says with a smile before waving as he heads out the door, while grabbing his backpack, but forgetting his Kalos vest.

After he left, he made his way to Kuoh Academy as he scratched his head a bit. He had made it to the gate and he looked around at all the other students while standing outside. Then his smile dropped as he remembered what happened only yesterday, and the guild began to kick in.

'I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you.' He says in his thoughts before he continues walking.

While he was walking, some of the students couldn't help but notice that he looked a bit sad. They were all wondering why he looked down in the dumps. Some were saying that he probably got dumped and others said stuff like maybe his dog or a different house pet died. He heard and didn't feel the need to say anything so he made his way to homeroom so he could get the day over with.

He opened the door and didn't step a foot in when Ash felt something off. He looked around and then saw someone he didn't recognize at first at his desk. He blinked and shook his head before entering fully then getting a better look.

'N-no way... no way.' He wasn't just feeling the familiar aura he sensed back then.

Isara was there, sitting right in her seat twirling her pencil. He got closer and tapped her shoulder which made her jump a bit and almost drop her pencil. Then she turned her head to look at him annoyed, before she realized who it was and her eyes widened. Both of them were shocked to see each other, however the boy was more shocked.

'But... I-I saw her die... how is she still here?'

The class caught them staring at each other and some started talking as the brown-haired girl looked around and blushed a bit as she turned away. "Alright, settle down class." The teacher then came in and everyone stopped. "Mr. Ketchum, sit down." He then says.

Ash's trance broke and he looked at the teacher then just sat down. But that didn't stop him from thinking about the fact that Isara wasn't dead when he saw her get stabbed in the chest. He turned to her and she took a glance before quickly turning away with her face red. That didn't stop her from taking a few other glances at him.

'This doesn't make any sense. There's no way she should be here. I saw her die before-' He was thinking before he remembered the red-haired girl that appeared afterwards. '... What did she do?...'

It became clear that she had to know something about why Isara wasn't dead. Now, his objective was clear that he needed to speak with her about what's going on. Then he felt something thrown at his head and looked to see who did it. He saw Isara with her hand up a bit before she titled down, telling him where to look.

Ash looked towards his desk and saw a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, it read: 'What happened yesterday?' a bit sloppy as if rushed. He looked back towards her and she stared at him while still blushing a bit. He figured that she'd ask him so he turned it over and wrote down: 'Let's talk, after school' before he handed it back to her.

He still didn't know too much of what's going on or how she was still alive but he believed the best he could do was at least tell her about Aura. Possibly even teach her just to help her defend herself. But then again, he didn't know if he wanted to really tell her since he still didn't know her.

Timeskip, and lunch has begun. Ash decided to go and sit in the spot where he was before as he made his way to the tree and sat down with his food. He looked around and took off his backpack and unzipped it.

"Alright, Pikachu. Le-" He was about to say before he saw that nothing came out of his bag. "Pikachu?" He says as he checks it. "Oh, right. Riolu." He says as he remembered that he left the little mouse home to help out the new Pokemon. "Man, this feels weird being away from Pikachu like this."

What he said was true. Him and Pikachu were really close and spent so much time together that they almost seemed like brothers, so him being alone without the little mouse Pokemon was a strange feeling. He sighed a bit as he figured it might as well just be one time and he could take Pikachu back the next day, so he decided to continue eating.

After a few bites, Ash's eyes suddenly opened as he felt that someone was nearby. He looked around and spotted Isara was walking towards him, but then stopped when she noticed he was looking and jumped a bit before she backed away.

"I-I..." She stuttered a bit. "I'm sorry!" She then ran off with her tray of food as she hid behind the building.

This made the boy sigh as he still sensed her aura. "I know you're there!" He yelled over. He waited a bit, but she then nervously stepped out from behind with a blush on her face. "You can come out. I don't have a problem with you being here." He says before casually going back to eating.

She was nervous at first, but she shook her head a bit before she moved forward. She stood in front of him and stared at him for a second. Then she shuffled her feet to stand next to him before she then sat while placing her tray down and took a deep breath before exhaling.

Figuring he knew why she was there he thought he should start the conversation. "So, you probably have-"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" She suddenly shouted, which caused him to jump.

"... some questions about... what happened." He finished what he said before she suddenly crawled up to him and got on top of him which made him lean back a bit.

"Yesterday, at the fountain, sunset, what did you do!? What happened with Yuno? Why did he do that to me!? What were you doing there!? How did you do that light thingy!? What was that little rabbit mouse monster?!-"

She started going on as Ash was feeling uncomfortable in the position they were in. "OKAY! OKAY! Calm down! Personal space!" He yelled out loud as she stopped and realized what position they were in.

"AH! I'm sorry!" She yelled while pushing herself off of him.

The boy sat back up and breathed in some air. "Okay... first of all: one question at a time. Second of all: can we start with introducing ourselves." He tells her while dusting off his uniform.

"R-right, sorry." She says with her hands in her lap.

"Alright. Anyways, I'm Ash Ketchum. Transfer here and all."

"Isara Hyoudou. I've been a student here for two years."

"Now, what was the first thing you wanted to ask me?"

"I... I wanna know what you did yesterday. What happened to Yuno, and what was he trying to do to me."

With that question, Ash began thinking for a moment before looking around to make sure no one was close by. "If I tell you... you gotta promise to keep this between us."

"Wait, is this some kind of super secret-" She stopped when she saw him making a deadpan expression. "Right, sorry. I-I promise I won't tell anyone..." She then says as he was about to begin. "Can I tell my friend?" She interrupts as he looked annoyed. "Got it... sorry."

The boy just sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, for starters, I don't have an answer for every question, but I will answer as much as I can." He answers her. "Before I answer any, I wanted to ask something myself. How long have you known that Yuno guy?" He asks her as she seemed uncomfortable.

"T-that's kinda personal you know." She says, almost annoyed.

"I just want to know." He asks her as she looked embarrassed again.

"Um... well... three days ago." She whispers the last of her sentence. "I-I get that i-it's fast to be dating someone like that, but-" She was saying before held his hand up.

"Okay, I won't say anything about that. I'll answer some of your questions." Isara was a bit red in the face knowing that Ash knew she didn't know Yuno for long before she started dating him, but listened for answers. "Look, I can't really say I know what that guy is or what he was trying to do, but I knew it was bad. I knew because..."

He stopped as he didn't know if he wanted to tell her about aura or not. "H-he gave me a bad vibe, so I decided to keep an eye on him." He tells her before pausing for a second. "Which I guess is a bit stalker-ish..." Saying that made the girl look more annoyed at him. "But, I couldn't take any risks and needed to make sure you were safe."

He then says which caused her to blush some more as she was surprised to hear someone say that they wanted to make sure she was safe. "But... w-why did you want to protect me?" She asks as she wanted to be sure.

This made him raise a brow as he turned to her. "What do you mean why? I'm not gonna stand by and let someone who doesn't deserve to be forced into whatever that guy's entertainment. I may not know you but I'm not gonna just sit by and let evil pry on the innocent." He tells her which took her aback.

Being of Isara reputation, the thought of someone talking about her so kindly was entirely new to her. All she's been called is a perv by many students that someone saying that they want to help even if they didn't know her was new to her.

Then Ash cleared his throat which caused her to snap back into reality. "Anyways, is there anything else you wanna ask? We don't have much time left."

"Y-yes, I do... um..." She scratched her head trying to think. "It was... that rabbit thing... yellow, red cheeks. What was that?" She asked him which took him aback a bit himself.

That was one of the few things that made him pause. "Oh, brother..." He says as he ran his fingers through his hair. 'Do I really wanna tell her so soon?' He thought before deciding to ask something instead. "Before I say anything, can I ask you another question?"

"What? Why?"

"I just want to know, besides I just answered a question for you." He pointed out as she understood and let him ask. "Alright. This may be hard to answer but... how are you alive?" Once he asked that, she seemed surprised.

'Wait, he doesn't know?' She thought to herself which surprised her as she was hoping that he had a clue as to why she wasn't dead ether. 'But... then... how...?' She was confused as to what she should say when she had no idea herself.

Then the school bell rang and that signaled that their conversation had to be cut short. With nothing else to say, Isara just took what she didn't finish from her lunch and left. Ash was alone with his thoughts for a bit. He didn't figure out why she was alive and it was clear that she herself didn't know what Yuno was nor what he was trying to do to her.

He figured that the red-haired girl has to know more and when he asks her, he'd get more answers. But he was also worried about the possibility of having to tell them about Aura, Pokemon, and the fact he was from another world. So, he had to think of what to say to them.

Isara on the other hand was a bit uneasy as she herself was a bit confused as to why he was asking questions over hers and how he didn't know why she wasn't alive ether. He also seemed to avoid her question about the creature he was with when Yuno attacked her, which made her wonder even more about him.

(Flashback)

_"Aika, stop messing with me!" Isara was at the stairs with another brown-haired girl who had pink rimmed glasses._

_"I told you once, I'll say it again. You have never shown or mentioned anything about this Yuno guy that you somehow got to date." The girl tells her._

_"But I literally introduced him to you before friday. You were eyeing him."_

_"Are you sure you didn't just have a wet dream or something?"_

_"He was real. I was able to touch him and I felt his hand and fingers and when he'd put his arms around me and... and..."_

_"Okay, girl, I really think you should stop watching those videos so late at night. Starting to think they're messing with your head a bit." The brown haired girl suggested which made her look annoyed at her. "Hey, how about we try to sneak a peek of that Ash boy later today? Maybe we can catch a good look at his naked bod and see what he's packing." She then whispered to her._

_This caused Isara's face to heat up and smile pervertedly as blood came from her nose. "I'll take that as a yes. Bye-bye." The girl then says before leaving._

(Flashback over)

She remembered how her friend reacted when she told her, it was as if she had her memory wiped of Yuno completely. She was convinced that what happened wasn't real. But Ash still has memory of when it happened and he was able to confirm that it was real so she knew she couldn't have gone crazy.

(Timeskip to the locker room)

Isara and her friend Aika were currently hiding in the boy's locker room, hiding in one of the lockers as the four-eyed girl was looking through keeping a lookout for a certain boy. Since it was time for PE, that meant that the boys were not only gonna be getting changed, but they preferred during after class when they do it while sweaty.

"Well, there are some nice studs that I've seen before out there, no sign of the Ketchum-man." Aika says as she seemed disappointed. "Come on, where is he? He should have been here by now." She started to complain.

Isara was sitting down thinking. 'Rias said that she was a devil... but if that's true then what is Ash? I-is he human?... Okay, maybe I should have asked him that earlier. But... what is Yuno then? And... why did he attack me?' She thought to herself as there was some echo that she didn't hear at first.

"Isara... Isara!" Aika whispered loudly to her friend which made her jump out of trance. "Shh! Keep it down! They might hear." She then says. "What were you spacing out about? You're usually eyeing all the good lookers there." She then asks.

"I-I uh... Uh, I..." The brown haired girl tries to say but can't think of anything to say.

"Come on, what's the deal with you? First this thing with your nonexistent boyfriend Yuno, now you're doing this spacing out crap. What is going on?" She asked a bit worried.

"Wha... uh... I-I..." Isara was a bit worried cause she didn't want to tell her anything about what was happening to her.

"Oh, look who it is." They then heard before Aika stood up.

"Jackpot! Finally." She then said.

"What? What is it?" Isara asked

"New boy. And I'm ready to _Ketchum._ "

"WHAT?"

Isara wasted no time and got up to look through the locker. Ash had entered the locker room and already most of the guys were glaring at him as he opened his locker. But then some of them stopped when they saw him pull up his shirt and show his body.

He didn't have bulging muscles, but he did have tight abs and even a six pack which caused some of the men to feel a bit intimidated when they saw him. The two girls were getting a good view of it though as one of them was drooling from seeing his body.

"Aw, yeah. That's a man alright." Aika says pervertedly as a bit of blood was coming from their noses.

The glares from the other boys were gone, but someone still had the guts to speak up. "So, what is going on with you and little miss perv?" One of them suddenly asked.

"What?" Ash says as he turns to him.

"You know who I'm talking about."

"N-no I really don't."

This made the boy confused as he didn't know who they meant by little miss perv. "Fine, I'll rephrase it. What's going on between you and Hyoudou?"

"Wait what?" This caused him to look a bit shocked.

"Yeah, we heard you two were talking during homeroom, passing paper to each other. You got a thing for her or something?" Another guy asked almost snobbishly.

"WHAT?!" This caused him to look shocked.

As for the two hiding in the locker, Isara was sweating bullets as she knew what they were talking about. Aika was looking down at her. "Isara, what are they talking about?" She asked her.

"Um..." The other girl still had a hard time thinking of what to say. "I-I..."

"So, what have you and Ketchum been doing exactly?" The four-eyed girl then says with a perverted grin.

"N-nothing. I-I don't know him."

"Don't be like that. Come on girl, tell me. Did you do anything with him?" She then asks as she got closer to her. "Did you happen to see his... you know... _Shaft_." She then whispers to her ear as Isara knew what she meant.

This caused her face to lit up brightly as blood burst out her nose. "N... n... no..." She says as her friend seemed disappointed.

"So are you dating her or something?" Another guy asked him.

"No! W-what does... I-I-" Ash couldn't finish.

"Come on, why would someone like him wanna be with someone like her?" A different guy said.

"To be honest, I've never seen them talk so..." And another said.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know her." He finally was able to speak.

"He's giving the same excuse." Aika then says with a smile.

"Then what were you two talking about?"  
"Yeah, did you actually pass papers to each other?"  
"Come on, did you?"

A bunch of men were starting to bombard him with questions as they all wanted to know. "Hey, hey, come on guys. Lay off him." Suddenly a black haired boy came up, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder and telling the others off.

This caused the other men to scoff. "Great, what do you want, Kazuto?"

"I want you to lay off of him. He hasn't even been at this school even a full week or even two days and you guys are already starting to harass him with these questions." The blonde tells them. This causes them to scoff and turn away as they went back to getting changed. "I'm sorry about them. They can get pretty annoying at times." He then says to Ash.

"Uh, thanks. Thank you alot." He says before he grabs his gym clothes and begins to put them on.

"Anyways, my name is Kazuto Kusanoo. Nice to meet you." the blonde boy says while holding out his hand.

"Ash Ketchum. Nice to meet you too." Ash then says they shook hands.

"Yeah, the guys in this school can go a bit far. Mostly out of jealousy, because they're annoyed when a boy other than them talks to a girl." He explains. "Especially since they're mostly perverts. But while some of them may be perverted, they're not as bad as those two." He then gestured to a kid with a shaved head and a boy with glasses.

"HEY! WE CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!" They both yell.

"Okay... but what makes them worse?" Ash asks him.

"They're the perverted duo. They're known for spying on girls when they're changing in the locker room and stuff." Kazuto explained further.

"Oh, I think I get it now." He then says as he was reminded of a certain someone.

"Come on let's get going." The blonde boy then says as he gestured for the raven-haired boy to follow.

(Timeskip)

All the boys had left the locker room and the two girls got out of the locker. "Geez, it was really hot in there. Probably should think of somewhere else to hide." Aika says as she fanned herself.

"No kidding." Isara agreed with her.

"So..." The glasses girl then says which caught her friends attention. "What's going on between you two?" She then says with a naughty smile on her face.

"W-what are you talking about." She asked, confused and almost embarrassed.

"Nothing, just wanna know what you and Ketchum have been up to." Aika then says as her smile never left.

"I told you, I don't know him. I've never..." Isara tried to tell her, but it became obvious she wasn't gonna believe her so she needed to think of something. "Okay, look, something embarrassing happened to me yesterday, and he sorta caught me while it was happening... I-I just wanted to clear it up with him." She tells her.

"Really now? Is that what happened?" Her friend then got close to her.

"I... I GOTTA GO!" She then ran off.

"Wait, Isara! Don't you wanna see their sweaty bodies when they-?" Aika was about to say but she was already out of the locker room. "... Get back..." She then finished her sentence. "Man, what has gotten into her lately?" She says with her hand on her chin as she was a bit worried for her friend.

(Timeskip)

Gym was nothing special, just a few laps to run and a few pushups and that was it. It was time for last class of the day and Ash couldn't wait for the day to finally be over. He left the locker room with Kazuto and decided to talk with him before class started. They did gain a bit of attention from the girls as they liked to see them work out.

"Ya know, I don't know how I would have gotten out of that situation." Ash told his friend.

"It's okay man, it's just good to know there's another guy here who isn't a pervert." Kazuto says with a smile.

"Yeah, I can understand that. I've heard about the history about what happened here."

"By the way, I don't mean to be rude, but is it true that you had interaction with Hyoudou lately?"

"Umm... well, yeah. But I just got into a misunderstanding yesterday and just wanted to explain something."

"Alright, I'll accept that. I won't bother you for details. As you can tell, not much of the boys like me. Probably because I don't condone their behavior, or tell them off for making someone uncomfortable."

"You sound like a ladies man."

"Well, I'm not exactly popular with the ladies enough to be like a celebrity, but I don't treat them like objects."

"That's... actually something nice to hear."

"Unfortunately, I'm not really into girls." When Kazuto said the last sentence, Ash stepped away a bit. "Don't worry, I'm not gay. I'm just not one to really feel sexual attraction for anything."

"Wait, really?"

"Exactly. I'm what you'd call to be a... well, an asexual."

"Are you sure you wanna tell someone like me who you just met?"

"It's not really that embarrassing. Besides, knowing that you're not like those other guys, I just feel like I can trust you."

This made Ash feel a bit strange that Kazuto would share such a secret when they only just met not too long ago. This caused him to get a bit of some nervous vibes, but he didn't feel evil energy coming off of him. Then again, no one would give away a secret just like that. But what if Kazuto wasn't really bad?

"This is where I must take my leave. Goodbye for now, Ash." Kazuto then says as he leaves to head to class.

"Uh... bye!" Ash says as he held his hand up.

He then started to make his way to last class, but he couldn't help but feel good after talking with this new boy. It felt like he could in fact start a real friendship with him... but then, what would happen if he were to betray him as well? Ash decided to push those feelings aside as he didn't want them to get the best of him and he just decided to leave for last class.

(Timeskip... again)

School was finally over and the teacher didn't pull the stupid 'bell doesn't dismiss you' crap which made a good amount of students, including Ash, relieved to say the least. He was starting to pack up his things which caught the brown-haired girl's attention as she appeared a bit upset from it. Some of the students were starting to wonder why he was packing up after school just ended.

'Now that school's finally over, I can finally talk with that girl about what's going on.' He thinks to himself as he finished packing up.

"Woah, hey it's Kiba!"

Then he heard someone shout out as he turned to see the blonde girl he saw the day before who was again surrounded with men. They were asking her a lot of questions around, but unfortunately, not many could understand what they were asking as there was too many talking at once. Seeing the popular girl made Isara look jealous and annoyed that she was attracting so many men at once.

"Forgive me, unfortunately I can't at the moment. I'm here to pick someone up." The blonde girl politely turned them down as she made her way through.

" _Oh, make way for the princess and her mighty beauty._ " The brown-haired girl said mockingly.

Ash didn't really see any reason to stay and was ready to leave. "Excuse me." But then the voice of the girl caught his attention as she was in front of both him and Isara. "You're Isara Hyoudou and Ash Ketchum. Am I right?" She with a smile then asked which took the boy aback.

"How do you know my name?" He asked her as he was a bit worried.

"Well, for one thing, word spread about you being a new student here." The blonde girl tells him as he groaned a bit. "Besides that, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Yumi Kiba, and I was sent by Rias Gremory to retrieve you." She tells them as his eyes widened a bit.

"Wait a second, is this the fetching?" Isara asks her.

"Fetching?" Ash asked confused.

"Indeed it is. If you wouldn't mind coming with me." She then asks them, her smile still remaining.

Isara just stood up and walked beside her. Ash was wondering who Rias was and thinking that if she wanted to see him, then maybe she must know something. He just shrugged and stepped forward to show he was going with them as well.

"Wait, hold on, she's taking that perverted freak with her and that nobody?"  
"No fair, how come they get to go with her? They're nothing special."

A bunch of men were showing that they were getting annoyed and jealous. "Oh, shut up." Isara tells them as she was annoyed.

The three of them left the school and went to the back of the building, seeing that the blonde was leading them into a forest of some sort. This got them confused as to why they were being lead in said direction and made them stand outside for a bit before continuing to follow Kiba into the forest.

Not too long walking through the path, they came across a two story school house that looked old and almost abandoned, but undamaged. "Uh, why are we coming here specifically?" Ash asked as he was a bit worried to go inside.

"This is where President is, and where she'd like to meet you." Yumi tells them.

"Wait, President?" Isara asks her while looking curious.

"We'll explain everything once we enter. Come along." She then says as she walks up and held the door open for them.

The two glanced at each for a second and walked to the door before entering. They were a bit surprised at how clean the hallways looked despite the outside looking old. Not even dust. Yumi led them to a set of stairs going up and held open the door for them which read 'Occult Research Club'.

'What would Rias be doing as the president of this kind of club?' Isara thought to herself as the two of them walked inside.

"President, they're here!" Yumi says as she enters while closing the door.

They were surprised once they saw the inside. It looked nothing like a schoolhouse room but rather, almost like a living room. Sofas, fire place, coffee table, bookshelves, but what stood out from the setting was the office-like desk, and the large circle drawn the floor that took up half the room.

Then something caught their eyes as they spotted what looked like a little white-haired girl sitting on one of the sofas eating youkan. "Oh my gosh, that's Koneko Toujou." Isara then whispered to the boy.

"Who?" He asked as he didn't know who that was.

"Koneko Toujou. Haven't you heard? She looks like an elementary school girl but she's one of the first years here. She's like a mascot thanks to how popular and adorable she looks." The brown-haired explains as the little white-haired girl just stared at them with a stolid look as she ate her youkan.

"Okay... why is she giving me that look?"

"From what I hear, she doesn't show emotions to anyone. No one knows why."

"This is Isara Hyoudou and Ash Ketchum." Yumi introduces the two of them.

"Um, hi." Isara says with her hand up.

"Nice to meet you." Ash says with his hand up as well. Koneko didn't say anything and just bowed her head before going back to eating. 'Not much of a talker, huh?' The boy thought to himself.

They then heard the sound of water running before they drew their attention to the curtain at the back of the room as it showed a silhouette of a female. The boy stared in awe and confusion as to how they had a shower in the house they were in and what the purpose was. Then a black-haired girl with her hair tied in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon stepped into the room as she placed clothes next to it.

"President, your clothes are ready." She then says.

"Thank you Akeno." The two then heard a familiar voice and it made both of their eyes widen.

'Well, now I know who Rias is.' The Ash thought to himself before looking at Isara to see her drooling with some blood leaking out of her nose. 'What the...? What's up with her?' He thinks to himself.

"Oh, my. I don't believe I saw you." The raven-haired woman then says as she turned to Ash and Isara and made her way which made the brown-haired girl step back a bit, seeing her big breasts bounce with each step. "Don't worry, I don't bite... well, you I would if you wish. ~" She then says as she stepped towards the boy and put a finger under his chin.

"I-I think I'm good." He told her while Isara looked jealous to say the least.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Akeno Himejima. The vice president." She tells him with a smile on her face.

"Uh... Okay, my name is-"

"You're Ash Ketchum and Isara Hyoudou, I know I was told that I'd see you here." She interrupted.

"Y-yeah." 'How do these girls all know my name? I can't be that popular when I haven't even been here for a whole week.' He thought to himself as he was getting a bit more suspicious.

"Sorry for the wait." Then the curtains to the shower opened up to reveal the red-haired girl that the boy figured had to be Rias in her uniform, drying her hair. "It's a bit rude, but I didn't really have the chance to wash at Isara's place." She tells them. "Now that you've arrived, why don't you two take a seat?" She then asked them.

With that said, Ash took a seat next to Koneko and Isara sat next to him. He just wanted to get some answers before leaving. "Now that everyone is here... Ash, Isara, we welcome you to the Occult Research Club." Rias says as she goes and sits on the desk.

"Tea is ready." Akeno then placed a tray down on the table that had a teapot and hands a cup to Isara.

"T-thank you." The brown-haired girl replies while a bit nervous which made the black-hair girl's smirk widen a bit.

Then Ash was handed a cup as well. "Ash, if you wouldn't mind, I have a few questions for you. For now though, I'll get straight to the point as I'm sure you must have questions as well." Rias states.

"Okay, well, if that's the case then I wanna ask something first." The boy spoke up as he got the attention from everyone in the room. "Just what are you guys exactly?" He then asked.

This came as a bit of surprise because they expected him to at least know what they were, but Rias kept her smile and decided to explain. "To begin with, the name of this club is just to hide what we truly are. And since you don't seem to know about what we are, I'll explain then." She tells him.

"Alright, go on."

"You see Ash, we're not humans. We're what's known as devils." She then says, which made the boy stand up while opening his hand. "Ah, da, da... calm down and listen before attempting anything. We're not the type of devils that do evil. There are devils that do bad things, but then there's us who don't."

Ash stayed where he was and looked around the room. None of the 'devils' in the room seemed to move or even show an attempt to attack him even though it seemed like he threatened them. His hand shook for a moment before he closed it and sat back down.

"How do I know you're not gonna try something?" He says while keeping his guard up.

"Even if you don't trust me, I still wish to continue my explanation." The red-haired girl stated while still smiling. "That boy, Yuno, right?" She then asks as Isara nodded her head. "I'm sure you saw the wings he had. He's not a devil though. Rather, is a fallen angel." She then stated as the brown-haired girl was shocked.

"W-what?" She says as she was a little freaked out. "But, wait, isn't that the same thing?"

"Not at all, though I can understand the confusion. A fallen angel is an angel that has been banished from Heaven for their sins. But even so, they're still considered an enemy to us devils. Then there are the angels that are sent down to fight against both our races. As a result, we have to defend from both types of angels, and vice-versa."

Rias finished explaining as Isara was overwhelmed while Ash looked like he understood but he was too. "Well, guess if I didn't see it for myself I'd think this all sounds ridiculous." He states.

"And I wouldn't blame you. No one in their right mind would believe such a thing. Yuno has the ability to erase memories and traces of himself which is why no one else whose seen him remembers." She then explained. "If you want to ask a question, then go right ahead." The red-haired girl then tells him.

The boy thought about what to ask her at first before he got up and faced her. "I wanna know what you did to Isara for starters." He then says as said girl was surprised. "If that thing with Yuno really happened yesterday, then why is she still alive? I saw her die. And what was he trying to do anyway?" He asks her.

"Well, I thought it would have been obvious. He tried to kill you, correct?"

"He tried to kill me, but it looked like he was gonna force Isara into doing something."

"Well, I guessed that his mission was to kill her, but looks like dark thoughts made him think otherwise. It would appear as though she got unlucky is all. Even a bad person would do something evil without a reason." Rias explained to them.

"That doesn't explain how Isara is still alive."

"I'm getting there. The real reason she was a target to Yuno was due to her Sacred Gear. And being human he found her an easy target."

_"If you want someone to blame for all this, why don't you blame God? After all, he did grant you the Sacred Gear in the first place."_

Isara flinched when she was reminded of what Yuno told her. "W-what's a Sacred Gear." She spoke up.

"An irregular power that's bestowed to certain humans. Most people in history have said to carry one, which is how they record their names. In fact, most of the people who hold worldwide importance possess a Sacred Gear." Yumi explained to her.

"Now, most humans who have Sacred Gears only find use in human society, but then there are a special few which are dangerous to our kind, and others." Akeno explained.

"I'm sure you're still waiting so I'll explain why Isara is still alive. It's simple to explain really. All I did, was reincarnate her as a devil." Rias then says which surprised Ash but Isara was shocked down to the core. "Specifically, a devil in my household." She then says before wings popped from her back.

This caused the girl to jump back when she saw this before the others formed their wings from their backs. Then suddenly wings popped from Isara's back as she jumped and looked freaked out from what was happening.

"T-this... n-no... no, no, this isn't happening, th-this isn't happening..." She tried to deny it at first.

"Isn't it exciting to be one of us?" Akeno then says which didn't help.

"Our club works like this. We grant power to humans for a price we can both agree on then seal it with a pact. Originally we were summoned through magic circles, but that got complicated, so we started accepting phone calls. Do you understand now?" Rias finished explaining.

"I-is that what you meant when you said I am your servant?" Isara says while still wrapping her head around the situation.

"Correct."

Ash still had a bit going through his mind, but when he heard about Isara being reincarnated as a devil... 'Shit, if Rias hadn't shown up when she did, I could've been one of them.'

"Now that we got your questions out of the way, I believe it's time for my questions to be answered." Rias then says, referring to the only boy. "Ash, you had an unbelievable power when I first sensed it and it has only appeared to grow stronger since then. If I'm being honest, I find it hard to believe that someone with a power like yours didn't have the information I explained, prior to talking face to face."

He had a feeling he knew what she was going to ask him. "So, what do you want to ask?"

"I believe you know what I intend to ask. What power do you possess, Ash Ketchum?" She then asked him which confirmed his suspicion. "You seem to know of you having these powers, yet before we spoke to each other, you had no knowledge of devils, angels, fallen angels or Sacred Gears."

"And what do you want with my powers exactly?"

"You see, Isara may have a powerful Sacred Gear, but you appear to have a power unseen before. And that catches my interest." She told him, which made him wonder what she was thinking. "Ash... I want you to join the Occult Research Club and become a member of my peerge."

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there was a bit of filler in this chapter, but I did like introducing my OC Kazuto into this story though. So Ash has been told about devils, angels and fallen angels, and is now offered by Rias to become a devil. What might come out of this?
> 
> If you have any suggestions on what I could do for this story, leave them down below.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I'm done here... PEACE OUT, dudes!


	5. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, alrighty, we're back again with another chapter... Okay, I don't know why, but it felt like I was trying to do a video intro. Ironic honestly. And anyways I've been thinking about some ideas for this story and I don't think I want this story to go 'exactly' like the original. Like it is gonna have the storyline go in the same direction as it is but make several changes along the way.
> 
> If you're wondering why I chose to put an OC like Kazuto in the story, he's just an OC I wanted to use. Maybe action wise he can't do things like fight alongside, but I'd like to make a sort of friend for Ash to have during school. I'd like to also reiterate that I will NOT add any Pokemon girls into Ash's harem.
> 
> The reason I won't be adding them is again, because there's already tons of stories with Ash having a harem with Pokegirls, so I decide not to use them because it's already done so many times. At this point, this is getting too long, I'm gonna end the author's note here and start the chapter.

"What?"

Ash stood before the red haired girl in front of him, looking shocked by what she asked. "I believe you heard what I said."

After a second, the shock faded as it figured it might've been something she would've asked since the beginning. The only reason she'd bring him to her house in the first place was just so that she could possibly have him become a devil in her peerge. He thought that, that had to be it as he didn't see any other reason why she would bring him here.

"I... I uh..." He didn't know what to say to her.

"Aw, come on, join us. It'll be so much fun. ~" Akeno says as she started running her hands up his arms to which he pulled away from her.

"If you haven't come to a decision yet, it's fine. Surely you'll make one later, am I right?" Rias then says, still holding her smile on her face. "But just know that the Fallen Angels now believe you work for us, so they'll likely be targeting you as well."

Isara was looking at him, seeing how lost in thought he truly was. "Are you okay?" She asked while feeling a bit worried.

He stared at her for a second then looked towards Rias' peerge who were just waiting for his decision, then back to the red-head herself. Then he began to stop back slowly which caused her smirk to drop, becoming a frown. At that point, he just turned around and walked to the door before opening it and leaving.

Akeno wined a bit since he didn't even accept the offer. "No need to worry. He hasn't told us that he turned down the offer. We'll give him some time to think." Rias says while walking to the other side of the desk. "In the meantime, let's get to training our newest member." She then says while staring at Isara.

Meanwhile with Ash, he was on his way back home. 'Become a member of her peerge... then what? She waited for Isara to be killed instead of offering her, so why is she giving me an offer?' He stopped walking and sighed. 'I bet if anything, she also was hoping that I would've died as well so that she could do the same to me... am I overthinking it?' He shook his head before continuing down the street.

He took note of how late it was as the talk with Rias must have been a while. Parts of his mind were fighting with each other. On one hand, he barely knew them and couldn't trust them so much especially after what he went through in his old world. On the other, they could turn out to be trustworthy and he's overthinking what they would do and Rias was right, the Fallen Angels would be after him.

Either way, his brain was a mess of thoughts. He decided to just focus on his training with his aura when he got back home and maybe Arceus could give him some info while he's at it, if he were to show up while he's asleep. But then something caught Ash's attention, bringing him to a stop.

He felt a presence nearby and had grown weary. "So, you're the boy Yuno was bitching about." He heard and turned to see a man with white hair, and a suit and tie. "You barely look the part, but the energy you give off is certainly alarming to say the least." He says while approaching him.

The boy took a step back and kept his guard up. "Jeez, already had to deal with one of you earlier. What do you want now? I'm not exactly in a good mood tonight."

"I believe you already know why I'm here, if not, it doesn't really matter. That was pretty slick of you to plan ahead so that you could bring that girl into Gremory's hands, but don't expect to be so lucky again." The man stated to which the boy glared at him. "But I've been told about your ability and have seen the effects of it from one of my comrades."

Ash wasn't surprised since the man did announce that he and Yuno were working together. "And what? You wanna kill me?"

"I figured you'd think so, but more or less, I just came to see for myself how powerful you are. And the power you give off is astonishing to say the least." The man tells him. "Nonetheless, since you are working with devils that means you're a problem as well, and it would make sense to kill you before you get stronger." He then says before disappearing. "Especially before then."

When he heard this, Ash quickly spun around to kick the man behind him, only for him to duck under his kick. The man then jumped back before summoning a bunch of purple spears around him before sending them in his direction. The boy dodged a few of them, and used a barrier to block the last of them.

Then suddenly, the man appeared in front of him. Thinking quickly, Ash started throwing fists and trying to kick him, which all were dodged with ease. Then the man jumped into the air, to which he fired a barrage of Aura Spheres, only to have them counted with light spears. Landing on the ground, the boy attempted to fire one last spear, only for the man to turn his head to the side, dodging it as well.

He ran towards him and started throwing his fists once again still trying to land a hit. Several of his punches were dodged before his fist was caught. The man then kicked him in the gut twice while still holding him and then punched him in the face before pushing his fist back.

"Huh, I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight for someone with such power. Are you unable to harness it or something?" He asked the boy.

Ash just looked back at him, annoyed before firing an Aura Sphere at him. The man disappeared from sight once again, but without taking any chances, he covered his hand with aura before spinning around, punching him directly in the face which sent him flying upwards. While airborne, he flipped and landed several feet back while the boy stared at him, clenching his stomach.

Before the man could say anything, he felt something drench his lips. He checked and found that Ash had actually busted his top lip on the left side and it was bleeding. He seemed surprised at first, but then he started smiling which made Ash confused.

"I must say, not bad... for a lucky hit anyways. Despite such power, you seem to lack proper training for combat purposes." He stated, being at first impressive that turned to disappointment. "Though, I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up if you just beat Yuno alone." He then says as he was ready to leave.

"Wait!" Ash says, causing him to stop. "What are the Fallen Angels planning? What's this goal of yours that we're getting in the way off?" He asked him as the man turned his attention back.

"That's not really any of your concern. Though, if I were you, I'd be more worried about your friend." He tells the boy with a smug smirk before disappearing.

He was confused at what he meant by that statement and wondered what he was talking about. Then something came to mind and he activated his Aura Vision. He spotted two auras coming in his direction, those of which being Pikachu's and Riolu's. He was worried at first that they might be in trouble, but then something else got his attention.

Turning to his side, he spotted Isara's aura, but his eyes widened when he spotted a dark aura attacking her. To that, he quickly started running, boosting his speed while he was at it to get over to her side of the street as quick as possible. When he made it, he found the aura being ready to attack her which he didn't want to happen again. He didn't want to fail at saving her once more.

As began to see her and a man with black angel wings wearing a trenchcoat and fedora above her, he readied an Aura Sphere. "COME ON!" He heard her yell out while raising her left arm as a bright green flash emitted from her.

He stood back while trying to get a look, but the bright light was making it hard for him. But he was able to see Isara stand up before reeling her arm back and firing something at the man that made him lose his fedora and for blood to fly out of his shoulder. After that, the flash began to die down and Isara looked in shock.

Then she looked down at her hand and saw some kind of red gauntlet attached to her, while having a green jewel on the back of her hand. "Oh, shit." She heard the man say. "Dammit it all to hell! I ain't dealing with this!" He then says before fleeing.

After he left she just stood where she was before looking back towards her gauntlet. Only then did she sense something and turned, seeing Ash behind her as he looked equally shocked. She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything the gauntlet disappeared from her hand.

Then, the boy shook his head before going towards her. "Hey, are you okay?" He asks her.

"Y-yeah, um... I'm fine." She tells him, with a blush on her face.

"I have a feeling that guy was here to hunt you as well." He asks as she was surprised. "Yeah, I might've had a run in with his partner."

"Pika!" They both heard and they saw Pikachu and Riolu coming their way.

"Hey guys." Ash says as the yellow mouse jumped into his arms while Riolu hopped onto his shoulder. "Woah. Hey, what are you guys doing here?" He asked them as the hound Pokemon showed a bit of aura from his paw. "Right." He said as Pikachu sweated a bit.

Then he noticed Isara staring and the little yellow Pokemon climbed up to his shoulder. "S-sorry." She says before approaching him.

(Occult Research Club)

Ash had taken Isara back to the club in order to keep her safe and knocked on the door. "Come in." While entering, they found that her and her peerge were still in the room. "Oh, you're back already?" Rias asked.

"Y-yeah, I got the job done." Isara told her.

"Oh, well that's a shame." The red head then took notice of the boy and the creatures on his shoulders. "I see you're back here as well."

"Yeah, well, got caught up in some crap earlier." Ash tells her.

"Well, now you know we weren't exaggerating when we said that you would be targeted as well."

"Okay, well you wanna explain what you sent her out to do exactly?" He then questioned her.

"Isara was just in the middle of helping out. Like I said, we grant power to humans and when summoned are supposed to serve their every need. As a new servant I figured it'd benefit her to know what all goes into this job and she seemed very interested when I told her about what she could achieve from it."

"Go on."

"Well, after we hand out flyers to anyone around in order for them to summon us. Isara here was just delivering them, though I didn't anticipate that she'd be attacked along the way. Nor you be there just at the right time."

"... A-anyways, something crazy happened. When I was attacked, I-" Isara was saying before suddenly a flash occurred and the gauntlet was back on her left arm which made both Koneko and Rias' eyes widened a bit. "Yeah, this thing started appearing on my arm. I just wanted to know, is this a Sacred Gear?" She then asks.

"That is indeed. Congratulations on finding it." The red head says, impressed. "Now that it's been activated you can decide whether you want it to show or not."

After she said so, the gauntlet disappeared from the girl's wrist. "Huh? Oh thank goodness, that would've been a pain." She says relieved.

"This does put me in position." Rias then says, gaining their attention. "Not only do the Fallen Angels know you're alive, but now you've been born as one of us. That is bound to make things more complicated for us." She states. "I know it was just an accident, but don't get carried away and try to fight them alone now that you have a Sacred Gear. That's disrespectful to the rest of us."

Ash was a bit shook by her last sentence. "I understand." Isara says while looking down.

"Since you're back by the way, Ash..." Then Rias grabs his attention. "I'm assuming you haven't made up your mind so quickly." She asked him.

He didn't answer straight away. "Just making sure she was safe is all." That made her smile a bit.

"Well, now that's just sweet of you." She says before turning her attention back to the brown-haired girl. "Now I just have one more job for you to do today. Koneko is booked with two summon requests and unfortunately can't take on both at the moment. I'd like you to take one of them and get some practice."

"... That'd be nice." Koneko then spoke up which surprised the duo for a second.

"Uh, sure, I can take care of it." Isara tells her.

"For this one, you won't have to worry about being attacked. Akeno." Rias says as the raven-haired beauty stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

"Wait, how would she not have to worry about being attacked?" Ash asked in concern.

Then he got his answer when Akeno summoned a glyph below her. "This is what we know as a transportation circle." The red-head states as she walks over to it. "You already have the seal that proves you're a part of the house of Gremory, Isara. This should send you over there, no problem."

Isara looked at the glyph in amazement. "So, it's like a teleportation thing or something?" She asked.

"That's exactly what it is. Once you get to the client's location, don't panic and do exactly what I told you."

Then Ash heard Pikachu yawn. "Well, I gotta get going. Maybe you guys can stay up, but unlike you, we need sleep." He tells them as he was ready to leave as the brown-haired girl looked sad about him leaving.

"I was hoping I could speak with you a bit longer." Rias said to him.

"Maybe tomorrow. Maybe..." He says as he heads for the door and opened it up.

"I hope you can provide me answers as I did for you then." He hears her say.

He turned and glanced at her for a second. "I'll tell you what I can." He says before leaving.

(Some Time Later)

Ash was once again walking down the street to his house, hoping to not deal with anymore events during the night. He had already had enough for the day, especially dealing with the white-haired male who seemed to be working with the Fallen Angels and could be one of them.

The small blue jackal grabbed his ear and pulled it a bit. "Look, I'm sorry that we didn't get to doing training, Riolu. But after what I've been through, I'm tired as hell. I'll try as best as I can, but can't promise that I won't pass out." He tells the Pokemon who looked annoyed. "Then again, after Yuno and that guy, I do need better training." He says while scratching his head.

The boy still kept the belief that he was sent to this new world too late and believed that he should have arrived earlier to focus on training. Not to mention, Arceus hadn't told him information on stuff like Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels beforehand which made him and wondered why he never did.

While he was thinking- "THIS SUCKS ASS!" He was broken out from a scream. "WHAT KIND OF DEVIL IS SUMMONED ON BICYCLE!" He heard again as he was about to turn around, but then he saw Isara hit something and crash into the ground with her bike.

Coincidently, her bottom was high enough in the air that he could see her red-striped panties. That caused him to blush and look away to avoid seeing her. She got on her knees and rubbed her face in pain, to which made him feel bad after her clutz-moment.

"Hey, Isara, you okay?" He asked while approaching her as she looked up at him. "Sheesh, what is this, the fourth... fifth time we met today?" He asks her.

She just looked away, embarrassed. "... I uh... Maybe?" She said while rubbing her arm. "I just need to get this summon request done." She says as she got up with her bike.

"What? Aren't you supposed to teleport there or something?" He asked her.

"Yeah about that... turns out I'm not strong enough and nothing happened when I tried teleporting. SO! I have to ride over there." She tells him while about to get on her bike.

"And they really think it's safe to do that after what happened earlier?"

"I mean... there really wasn't anything else they could give me. So now, I get to go around, looking like an idiot for arriving at the door instead of teleporting."

As she got on her bike, she was ready to take off, but Ash wasn't about to pull another risk. "Alright, I'll come with you."

"What?" Isara says as she stopped and looked at him.

"You already died once, almost died again, both of which were when I wasn't around, so I can't leave you alone for two seconds without me protecting you." He tells her which made her face turn red.

"... O-okay..." She says as she figured he wasn't gonna let her go alone. "Uh... c-come on then." She says as she got off and walked alongside him. She appeared shy, but in her mind. 'Kinda sucks not to protect myself, but with such a handsome bodyguard, I don't mind one bit.'

"So, do you have any idea of where to go exactly?"

(Another **Timeskip**... cause why not? Also, the scene with the guy is not really necessary.)

"Take care." Ash says as he closed the door and heads down to Isara who was calling Rias. "Well, that was something."

"I know, and I didn't even get a pact. All that happened was a debate about Dragon Ball Z." The girl whined a bit, which made the boy and his Pokemon sweat a bit. "But at least it's done, thankfully. I wanna go home."

Ash took a moment to look around cautiously. He activated his Aura Vision and looked for anything suspicious. Thankfully though, it didn't seem like anyone was around. He sighed in relief and checked his watch. It was only ten fifty, which did give him at least some time to train before going to bed.

"Yeah, I got it done and... no I didn't make a pact." Isara says on the phone. "Alright well... can I just go home?" She asked then sighed herself. "Okay, your welcome." She then says while hanging up. "First night... failure." She then says in disappointment.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I may have gotten the job done... but I didn't make a pact with anyone. If I could've done that then I would have been on my next step to becoming a strong devil." She says while slumping down.

"And not getting a pact means that you won't become strong?"

"I mean, I guess not. I just wanted to impress Rias." The brown-haired girl says as she grabbed her bike and started walking down the street.

"You wanna impress her that badly?" Ash asks as he started walking beside her.

"I mean, yeah she is my master. And I was told that if I can become as successful as her that-" Isara was saying before she cut herself off. 'No, no, can't let him know. Sure he already knows you're a perv but... at least not tell him what you were planning.' She thought to herself. "Well, I was told that I could get some amazing stuff if I become strong." She says before nervously laughing.

"Is that so? Guess that makes sense. The greater in power you are, the greater the rewards."

'Okay, okay, there's gotta be something else to talk about. Think Isara.' She then glanced to the two creatures on the boy's shoulders. "Hey, uh... you didn't exactly tell me what those... whatever they are." She asked, referring to them.

"Oh, Pikachu and Riolu? Well, they're... something I call Pokemon. They're sort of like animals with superpowers." He decided to answer her.

"What do they do exactly?"

"You've already seen what Pikachu could do. He can use electricity and as for Riolu well..." He was telling her before thinking. 'I don't know if I should tell her about my ability to use aura just yet.' "Well, he actually is helping me with my powers. I'm still trying to master my abilities."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Isara says before getting closer and petting Pikachu. "They're pretty cute too." She then says as she goes to scratch his chin, to which he cooed with a smile.

"Yeah, a lot of people seem to underestimate them because of it."

"That's cool." The brown-haired girl states before thoughts came into mind. 'Still trying to master his abilities? If he's so cool and yet he's still learning, what chance do I have after screwing up my first job?' She thinks to herself while mentally sweating.

"Are you really okay with this?" She was snapped from her thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Are you really okay with this? You know, being a devil and a... servant?" He asked her as they came to a stop.

She stared at him for a second while thinking. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, you didn't even get a choice in wanting to become a devil in the first place. You didn't even know that Devils, or all these other stuff even exists, and you just got pulled in without explanation." He asked her.

Isara opened her mouth as if to say something, but then stopped. She began to think about what Ash asked her and he was hoping that she would consider that she might not be okay with what was happening.

"Not really to be honest. I mean, Rias doesn't really do anything like bark orders at me and command me to do things. Besides, no one else in her peerge seems to have a problem with it." She states before continuing to walk away.

The boy looked concerned for her as Pikachu seemed a bit surprised that his trainer was worried for someone he barely knew. Nonetheless, he continued to walk beside the brown-haired girl until they reached her house and they had to seperate.

"Well, time to get some rest." Isara says as she opened the door to the backyard, and places her bike inside.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow then." Ash was ready to leave.

"Oh, wait." He stopped when she called him. "Um, i-it's just that we kinda only got around to talking when getting into trouble with stuff like this so... I-if it's not too much trouble, do you think... I don't know, get to know each other a bit more?" She then asks while her face was red a bit.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe I could spend some time with ya, if you want." He answered which made her smile.

"Of course. Let's... Oh, wait... I'm probably gonna be put to work since I'm a new devil and all." She says as she scratched her head a bit.

"Don't worry about it. Though, maybe try to keep it to ourselves. Last thing I want is attention I don't need at school."

"Y-yeah... I get what you mean."

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow." Ash then began to leave.

"Alright, bye." Isara says before heading inside. She stood in front of her door and breathed in and out. 'Okay, this might not be so bad. Sure this may be a bit of a shitty time, but...' She closed her eyes as she thought of the boy, remembering when she saw him shirtless. 'This is gonna be so worth it. ~' Blood started to come out of her nose.

"Isara? Are you home?" Her mom called out.

"Uh-Yes mom!"

**(Timeskip... might as well call it that, since that's what this is.)**

On his way home Ash decided to tell Pikachu about what happened earlier, since he was absent most of the day. The little Pokemon was a bit surprised that he got asked such a thing and was in a way thankful that he hadn't agreed to it, but was more thankful that he survived being attacked on his own. Ash had finally gotten back home and his two Pokemon jumped off his shoulders, onto the couch.

"Man, at least today wasn't as bad as yesterday." He says as he sat on the couch as well, before thinking about what the man he ran into said to him. "That guy's right. I'm still used to having Pokemon do the battling that I myself barely have any training with combat." He says with his hand on his chin.

"I should probably find some way to get better at this stuff." Then after some thought. "Well, don't know anyone that'd help me with this kind of stuff." He says, disappointmented.

 _"I could help if you so wish."_ He jumped and looked around for the voice.

"Who's there?!"

 _"I'm right on the couch, Master."_ He heard as he looked on the couch at Riolu. _"It's nothing to fear. I can help if you wish."_

He was shocked when he knew where the voice was coming from. "Hold on, are you-?" He was about to ask.

 _"This is actually an easy trick to do. I can teach you some more. After all, it's what I was sent here to do."_ Riolu asked him.

'He's using the communication technique. Should have figured.' The boy thinks with a smirk.

 _"Indeed I am."_ The jackal then says which surprised him a bit.

"Wait, did you just read my mind? That ability is not supposed to do that."

 _"While I can't exactly read your mind such as if you picture images, the ability is made to communicate through thoughts. I believe it'd be obvious that it does that."_ The blue Pokemon says with his paw raised.

 _"Wow, that's pretty cool."_ The boy suddenly heard as he looked around for another voice. _"Wait, can you also hear me?"_ He then heard before turning to Pikachu.

"... W-wait, how are-?"

 _"I've linked our minds together. You did know you could do that, right?"_ Riolu asks as Ash scratches the back of his head. _"Well, let's get started then. Come on."_ He then says as he hopped off the couch and walked to the back door.

"Don't you think it's a bit late?" The boy asks him.

 _"Yeah, it is pretty late tonight."_ Pikachu says while looking at the clock which said eleven fifteen.

 _"We need to make up for it after you skipped out on training your aura most of the day. Besides, judging by how your aura was when we went to find you, it's clear that you're gonna need proper training."_ The jackal Pokemon explains.

_"I mean, it's nice to see you wanna help, but he was already up training late last night."_

_"Okay, just for tonight, we'll limit the amount of time spent for training. But not all the time. Now, come on."_

Riolu then walked out the sliding door. Ash looked at his partner who just shrugged, not knowing what to say. But he knew that it probably wouldn't be the best to put off training, especially with the enemies he'd be facing. Without reluctance, he decided to head for his backyard.

"Go get some sleep tonight. I need to be prepared for next time." He says to his partner.

 _"Alright, just don't overdo it."_ Pikachu says as he goes upstairs.

"Yeah, got it."

When he went into his backyard, Riolu was standing in the middle of the yard. _"Now, if you're ready, let us begin."_

"I just got one question. How many people can I communicate with at a time?"

_"You can create a mind link between a good number of entities, however, how many depends on how powerful your aura is. If you get stronger, you might learn to understand Pokemon without reading their minds."_

"That could be nice." Ash says with a smile as he goes to the middle of the yard as well.

_"I have a feeling that you don't have just one question, though."_

"Ya got me, I have a lot of them. But I really want to know if it takes hours to learn these techniques such as sensing the presence of others' auras."

Riolu seemed surprised by what his trainer asked. _"Hours? Master that kind of technique doesn't take that long to learn."_ He explains as it was the boy's time to be surprised. _"Okay, how about you show me how you learned this technique to begin with?"_

With that, Ash thought for a moment before deciding to show him. He started with meditating at first for a little bit, which seemed normal on his Pokemon's part. Then he got up and formed an aura sphere before chucking it into the sky, which was where the jackal knew something.

 _"Okay, stop."_ Riolu says as the boy stopped as he was readying another. _"I see the problem here. You're going about this all wrong. Don't create aura spheres then throw them away like that."_ He then explained. _"When you make spheres and send them out into the air, you're only wasting power and therefore since you're using up energy, it makes the training process longer than it should be."_

The boy didn't say anything and just looked at the sphere in his hand. "So, just don't create aura spheres?"

 _"Oh no, making aura spheres is a good way to perfect your aura. But constantly throwing away energy will hinder your training."_ The Pokemon tells him. _"How about this, instead of launching the spheres into the air, how about you absorb the energy back?"_ He then explained.

"You think that'll work?"

 _"Well, I'm sure just attacking the sky constantly isn't the best way to go."_ Ash looked down for a second. _"Let's get to training, I believe we've wasted enough time as is."_ He then says.

"Good point." The boy says while sitting down. "Is there any type of technique you can teach me?"

Riolu smirked at his question. _"Let's find out."_

**(Timeskip)**

Pikachu went to the window of the room and saw his trainer outside meditating with Riolu. He felt a bit bad about not being with his partner when he was attacked. Then again, he figured that this would probably happen more often and he'd need to learn how to defend himself.

'I was expecting things to get dangerous in this world, but this is so much more dangerous than our old one.' He thought to himself as he sighed.

He was right. In their old world, they had gotten into some deadly situations and even have seen Pokemon die. Except in this world, death would be more likely often than not, especially after seeing what happened to Isara. Then the thought hit him that seeing her die must be the reason Ash was so protective of her.

Seeing her undeservingly die once was bad enough, so seeing her die again... 'Maybe this is for the best.'

Ash had formed an aura sphere in his hands. _"Excellent. Now as I said, concentrate."_ Riolu told him as he held his hands up as well. _"Keep a calm mind, and focus."_ He then says to his trainer.

The boy followed the instructions given and started to focus the energy in his hand. He closed his eyes, and relaxed as the sphere was glowing a bit brighter. Then it started flickering a bit as Ash was clearly having a hard time keeping his mind settled.

_"Calm down... take it easy. Remember to clear your thoughts and don't use force. Patience is the key."_

With that, he started to calm down a bit and the sphere stopped flickering and brightened up a bit. He focused... and focused... and focused... eventually after a little bit, the sphere had separated into several other just as big spheres. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised, but amazed.

"Woah..." He says as he opened his hand a bit and the spheres floated up. Then he waved his hand a bit as the spheres followed the motion. "Wow, this is cool." He waved his hands around a bit as the spheres floated around him, following his every move.

 _"Good job. You're already getting the hang of this."_ Riolu says, impressed.

"Yeah, how long has it been exactly?"

_"I'd say about a few minutes or so. This is a good sign, it means you're improving already."_

"No kidding." The boy moved the spheres around even more and let them float freely as though they were fireflies. "Is there anything else I can learn tonight?"

Riolu was a bit surprised from hearing his trainer's request, but nonetheless, smiled and nodded.

**To be continued...** ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that this chapter is over, I think that I'm getting somewhere with this story. Though part of me regrets making this a betrayal story, it's a little late to go back and change things... at least, big changes anyways.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading, and if you want, go check out my other stories. If you wanna see the chapter to some of my stories early, I post them on Wattpad first then Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Until next time, I'm done here... PEACE OUT, dudes!


	6. School Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, word of advice, if you don’t like a story and think it’s trash, then don’t fucking read it.
> 
> Don’t be a cyber bully and post hate comments. If you have nothing nice to say then don’t say anything and keep your thoughts to yourself.

(???)

The man that had fought Ash was entering an apartment. He made sure to close and lock the door before sighing, then he walked over to the middle of the room before getting down on his knee.

"M'lord." He says in respect.

"Welcome back." The person he was speaking to says. "What do you know so far?"

"Forgive me, but my information is limited. I can't figure out if he's a human, devil, or anything-"

"I don't exactly care about what he is. Did you see how powerful he is?"

"It's just like you said, there is a great power that can be felt from the boy. Though upon first impression, he seems inexperienced. It's possible that he can't harness the strength within his abilities just yet."

"I see. Well, I'm sure things will get interesting at some point or another." The person he was speaking to then walked around him. "What about his identity? Any leads?"

To this, the man stood up and faced him. "We've looked everywhere we could. We have found no identity or previous records of him from any other countries, or from 'anywhere' for that matter. We only got a name, but other than that... i-it's like he just... in other words, 'popped into existence'."

"Oh, and what would his name be?"

The man hesitated but cleared his throat. "There's no way to confirm that it's his actual name. He's registered as a student from Kuoh Academy which is where we found it. The name we found him go by was Ash Ketchum."

"Hmm... that's an interesting name to say the least."

(With Ash)

Ash was currently resting in his bed after a long night of training, snoring loudly. He was snoring asleep, and had hoped that nothing could wake him up. Then his alarm started going off again. That made him groan in annoyance as he went back to trying to hit it in order to stop it, until something stopped him.

When it stopped him, the alarm suddenly turned off. Once he managed to open his eyes, despite being blurry, he could clearly see that Riolu was stopping his hand from hitting the alarm clock. He groaned a bit before he got himself to sit up.

"What's up Riolu?" He asked.

 _"I just didn't want you to accidentally break something. You seem to have been going a little hard, and while I know you have some control over your strength, you should be careful not to hurt anything... or anyone, unconsciously."_ The Pokemon tells him.

"Really? But I make sure to watch my strength." The boy says before Riolu stepped to the side and showed some dents in the alarm. "Oh... huh."

_"Yes, while conscious it's easy to control, you could still cause damage in your unconscious state."_

"Right, so I guess that means more training tonight?"

_"You should know that just one night isn't enough training. Although, even I need some rest myself. Maybe we could cut the training short tonight."_

"Alright then. I'll try to put my new abilities to use today." Ash says as he got up and picked up Pikachu who was also waking up. "Do you mind holding down the fort for us?" He asked.

 _"... Hold down the fort?"_ Riolu asked in confusion.

The boy looked a bit surprised. "Y-ya know, watch the place while we're gone? Be on guard?" He asked.

_"Oh. Understood."_

"Alright, I gotta get ready for school now. Take care." Ash then says as he leaves his room.

After a little bit, he had gotten ready, with Pikachu in his bag, and giving up with the ribbon for his uniform. He was now on his way to school, mentally hoping that he didn't have to deal with anything that day and just wanted to relax. Then that's when something bumped into him causing him to stumble forward a bit.

"Ow..." He turned to the source and found someone behind him had fallen over. "Oh, not again. I'm such a clutz." He heard her say.

The boy cringed a bit since he knew it must've hurt, and went over to her. "Hey, need some help?" he says while holding his hand out.

She looked up, and saw him offering to help her, so she took his hand. "T-thank you." She says as he helped her up. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She apologized.

"Hey, don't worry, it's not a big-"

Then something flew off her head which revealed her face to him and he blushed when he saw her. 

"U-um excuse me, but..." She said as he realized that he was staring at her and still holding her hand.

"Uh, sorry!" He quickly pulled back.

Then she got down in front of an open suitcase which was likely hers and was putting the clothes that flew out back in. He looked around and found that the thing that fell off of her looked like a veil with a cross symbol on it. Then it started to get blown away in the wind.

"I got it." Ash ran and grabbed ahold of it before bringing it back over.

"Oh, thank you." She then says as she takes it and puts it over her head. "That was very sweet of you."

"Don't mention it." He said before a wave of silence passed over them, they both stared at each other for a second. 'Why didn't you just walk away Ash? Okay, just say something so you don't have to end this awkwardly.' He cleared his throat. "So, uh, lovely weather we have here don't ya think?" 'DAMNIT!'

"Um... I'm sorry but, I'm a little bit lost at the moment. Could you perhaps help me?" The girl then asks him, embarrassed.

"Uh..." He says before contemplating. 'As much I want to help her, I'm still trying to get used to this town and don't even know if I can help her find where she's going.' "Yeah, I can help out." 'I just said... alright, maybe if it's somewhere I already know the location of-' He was thinking before-

"I've just been assigned to serve the church in this town and I don't know where it is." She asked politely.

'And it's somewhere I have never been to before, nor know how to get there.' He internally sighed. 'Maybe I could just take around until we do find the church. I think I got some time before school anyways.' "Well, sure. What kind of gentleman would I be to leave a lady lost on her own." '... Why am I talking like this?'

"Thank you very much." She says happily.

"No problem, come on now." Ash says before taking the leading and her following.

"I'm so glad I ran into someone as kind as you. I guess someone is looking out for me, huh." She says with a smile that melted the boy's heart.

"Y-yeah of course." He says before using his aura ability to check her and he was shocked to find nothing but pure good in this girl. 'Wow, kinda happy to find one of these girls for once.'

"Are you okay?" He heard her ask worryingly.

"Uh, yeah what's up?"

"Well, you seem to be spacing out a lot."

"Oh, I was just thinking is all. Nothing to worry about." He tells her while rubbing the back of his head. 'Maybe I should stop taking so long to think.'

Then suddenly, they started hearing a boy crying which drew their attention to the park they were about to passby. They saw a boy on the ground holding his knee in pain which looked like it was bleeding and the girl rushed to his ad while Ash followed along.

"Are you okay? Can I please see it?" She asked while patting his head.

Then he removed his hands from knee, showing the scrap still bleeding. "Ouch, that looks pretty bad."

"A big boy like you shouldn't cry over a scrape. Let me help you." She says before hovering her hands over his wound.

Then suddenly, a green glow was coming from what looked like rings that suddenly appeared on her fingers and just like that, the wound was gone. This made the boy look surprised to say the least.

"You see, there's no reason for you to cry. You'll be just fine." The girl tells the boy who looked amazed and got up.

He looked happy. "Thank you." He says gratefully.

After helping him, the two then continued to make their way around town as the boy was still pretending to know his way around the town. Truth be told, he was still a bit lost on where to go. Though, he did have to ask about what he saw.

"So uh... I-I don't wanna sound rude but..." Ash says, starting a conversation. "What did you do just now?"

"Oh, well I expected to be asked about it." She then says, understanding. "It's something I consider as a gift and a blessing."

"Well, it's pretty amazing." He says, complimenting her.

Before saying anything, she looked down. "Truly... it's wonderful." She then said saddened.

'Wait, why did she say it like that?' He thought as he now felt bad.

"Hey, there it is." She suddenly stopped as he looked towards where she was staring.

Just behind some trees not too far was a church. "Y-yep, here's the church."

"Thank goodness we found it. Thank you for helping me." She turned and said to him.

"Hey, just happy to help is all." Ash says with a smile.

"I feel like I should thank you properly. Would you like to come inside with me?" She asked him with a smile of her own.

"Well, I'd like to but, I can't right now. I got to get to school and everything." He tells her.

"Oh, right. That's a shame. Though, I hope I can see you once again." She tells him. "Before I do go, my name is Asia Argento." Then she introduced herself.

"Asia, won't forget that. I'm Ash Ketchum, and I also hope we'll meet once more." The boy tells her with his thumb up.

"Ash... meeting you here is a blessing. It's one I promise to never forget." She then says happily. "If you wish to see me, come by to visit the church. Or if you're bored or don't have anything to do."

"Got it. You can count on that... um... I'll see you again." He then says before turning and walking off. "Bye."

"Bye." Asia says while waving.

After Ash was far enough away, he stopped and sighed. "Man, feels good to meet someone nice for one." He says as Pikachu pops out of his bag. "After all the people that had tried to kill me since arriving, this is a good change."

 _"No kidding. That girl was really nice."_ Pikachu tells him.

Then the boy thought back to how sad she seemed to be when bringing up her power. 'Something's gotta be bothering her if her having a power to heal like that is making like that. Why would she be upset to have the ability to heal people?' He thought to himself.

 _"Um, Ash?"_ He was broken from his thoughts when his Pokemon spoke up.

"Sorry, bud. Just... have a lot on my mind is all."

_"Okay, well, good to know but, where are we going?"_

"Isn't it obvious, we're going to Kuoh... Academy..." The boy starts to say before looking around. "Wait a second, where do I go from here?! Crap, what time is it?!" He then says worryingly.

_"I think you got lost after trying to lead Asia to the church."_

"Yeah that figures." Ash says while ruffling his head. "What a second." He looked around and checked everywhere. Despite the number of houses, there didn't seem to be anyone out at the moment. "Maybe I could..."

 _"What are you thinking?"_ Pikachu asked, not liking the look on his trainer's face.

"I mean, it's a fast way to get there right?" The boy says before moving one of his feet back. "Then as long as I don't get caught..." He says as his Pokemon quickly got into his backpack. "Let's go!"

Then he ran and jumped up high. He landed on the roof of one of the houses and then began running across buildings, smirking as he figured that even if someone saw him, he'd be a blur. While running, he looked around since the school couldn't have been that hard to find, being of how big the building was, though he still was having trouble.

Then he spotted the building, not too far from him. "There!" He says before making his way over there, then jumping down to the street to look less suspicious. "Don't be late. Don't be late! Don't-" He was saying before the bell went off.

Ash stopped in his tracks while seeming shocked as he was trying to catch his breath. He failed to reach school in time and now was gonna be late. While he stood there, the two boys Kazuto told him about and they were panting but still trying to make it to school.

"Aw man, I hope I don't get detention." The one with glasses says.

"Yeah man, I don't want to miss seeing the kendo girls' naked bodies after school." The one with a shaved head says.

He was shocked by what they said when they went by. But he still was late himself and he got annoyed that he failed at getting to school on time and the annoyance began to sink in.

"DAMNIT!" He yelled and punched the stone wall.

He didn't make a little dent though, it looked like a wide crack and fist mark that he had made when punching it. When he pulled off, he looked at the small dent he made and looked nervous. He didn't expect to damage the wall in any kind of way and was worried by what could happen if caught so he ran away from it quickly.

_"You should be careful not to hurt anything... or anyone, unconsciously."_

He then thought back to what he was told. 'Maybe Riolu's right. I gotta be careful and not break things out of blind rage or... anything similar... Right, I still got school.' He thought before running inside.

By time he was done loading his locker and things falling out before he fixed it up and ran to class. He reached class and sighed when he found they already started. Ash looked at the teacher who looked annoyed by his tardiness, which he expected.

"I'll let it slide since you're still new here. I won't do it again. Now go to your seat." He told the boy.

He walked over to his seat and sat down before dropping his head onto his desk. When the teacher continued the lesson, Isara looked around hoping that no one would see. She leaned over and tapped his shoulder a few times, which made him slowly look up at her.

Then she handed him a piece of paper. He read it and it said: 'Did something happen?' To which he flipped the paper over and wrote: 'Just went for a walk and got lost.' Then he handed it back. She seemed disappointed by the response, though she didn't think too much about it and decided not to bagger him any further.

At that, Ash was just hoping that today would not be a day where he'd have to deal with devils or fallen angels, or anything else. "Excuse me?" Someone says as they walk in.

"Uh, Ms. Shinra, what brings you here?" The teacher asked.

"I'm here to see Mr. Ketchum." The moment his name was mentioned his head perked up.

"I was asked to bring him to the student council." She explained to him.

Then the class started gossiping.

"Wait a second, why is Ketchum being called to the student council?"

"No fair, he's lucky enough to walk with Kiba and now the hotties in the student council?!"

"Maybe he's getting in trouble for being late?"

When hearing all of them spread their dumb statements, he got annoyed and decided to get up before walking over to her. "What is this about?" He asked.

"Follow me." The girl then says before heading for the door.

He'd rather see what he got in trouble for rather than deal with listening to the class spread rumors so he followed. As he was walking alongside the girl, he sighed as he wondered what he got himself into now. He wanted to spend some time having a day without dealing with certain shenanigans.

What else was starting to annoy him, was the fact that people were still staring at him just like they did when Kiba came by. Maybe he liked attention before, but this kind of attention was not something he wanted. Especially since this kind was the most annoying.

Thankfully, they reached the room where the student council president was. Then the girl knocked on the door. "President, I brought him here like you requested." She then said.

"Bring him in, Tsubaki." She heard from the other side.

She opened the door and gestured for him to enter. He sighed before walking in as she closed the door behind her. When he looked around, it looked similar to the Occult Research Club's room, but had its fair share of differences. That made him a bit suspicious as to why it looked similar.

Sitting right on one of the couches was a familiar short haired woman he had met before. "Mr. Ketchum. Have a seat." Sona says while gesturing to the couch across the table in front of her.

There was no one else in the room besides him, her and the other female. He shrugged before heading for said couch, sitting down and looking towards her before seeing that she had a chess board on the table with some pieces being red. He paid no mind to it and scratched the back of his head.

"S-so uh... l-look, I'm sorry I was late. If I'm gonna get in trouble for this-" He was saying before she held her hand up.

"Sorry if it wasn't clear, but you're not here cause you're in trouble. Also, I wasn't aware that you were late in the first place." She explained which made him a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, you weren't, huh? Um... y-you know what um... c-can I please know why I'm here then?"

She smirked a bit. "Of course. You see, I've been wondering about you."

"Hmm? So, you want to know more about me?" Ash asked, wondering if that was all.

"Well, I've tried to look into gaining more information about you, but I've come to a loss at most angles." She told him as he looked a bit nervous. "No matter how much I look, I can't seem to find anyone under your full name, much less even your last name. There are no records of anyone named Ketchum to be found anywhere in the world." She continued. "It seems as though you, 'dropped out of the sky'."

That made him even more nervous as she was catching onto him. "Uh... yeah, yeah, pretty weird, huh? Guess the database here in Kuoh is um... outdated, yeah." He tried to say.

"Really now? I guess that could be a possibility. Though, there's no way to confirm that now is there?" She then asked him as her smile dropped. "So, I'm gonna get straight to the point. We know what you've been up to lately. You were called by Rias Gremory to her clubroom in the old schoolhouse."

"Well, yes, but what does that have to-"

"I also heard that she gave you an offer. To join her peerage was it not?" When she said that, his eyes widened and his suspicions was being confirmed.

"H-how do you know that?..." He asked her.

"I thought it'd be obvious." Sona smirked again. "Your increasing power is starting to become very recognizable. With it not being the least bit hidden, it seems to continue growing even without your knowledge. It seems harder not to detect than it is to detect it." She continued.

With that, Ash had figured out what he was dealing with. "Are you a devil as well?" He asked.

Instead of directly answering him, she stood up and her devil wings appeared from her back. "That is correct."

He was a bit surprised, but knew wasn't too shocked. When he looked over to the girl called Tsubaki and she nodded, proving that she was also one. He knew it, after she mentioned Rias making an offer with him. There's no way she could know something like that unless she was a devil as well.

"Surprised? I did expect that. Rias has informed me that despite you having this power, you didn't have knowledge of other supernatural creatures existing. It's strange, but I'm not here to talk about that." Sona tells him as her wings went away and she sat down.

Now the boy was wary and decided to prepare in case of what she might do, though she might not try anything like Rias and her club didn't even attempt to attack him despite him threatening them.

"You didn't really believe that the ORC was the only devils in this school, did you?" She then asked.

"Well, I had some doubts that they were at first." He told her.

"Good to know that I could confirm your doubts. After all, how do you think you were able to get into this school so easily?" She asked as he looked a bit dumbfounded. "The principal let you in without asking any questions like, your identification, or anything similar. Don't you find something odd about that?"

He thought for a moment. "I mean, I didn't really put much thought into it. I was... focussing on other things."

"Well that I can't necessarily blame you for. But-"

"Wait, are you telling me the principal of this school is also a devil."

"No, he is not a devil. Why he let you in was because... well, let's just say we have our ways." Sona explained as her eyes flashed red for a second as he got the hint. "But I'll get to the point. Do you now understand why I asked you to come here?"

"I can take a guess, though not really looking to assume."

"Well, let me tell you this before I explain further. My last name isn't actually Shitori. It's Sitri." She told him.

"Okay... is there any reason why you changed it then?" He asked to which Tsubaki glared at him for asking.

Sona held her hand up, dismissing her. "That I cannot tell you just yet." Ash figured that she wouldn't tell him everything she knew. "Why I brought you is to make an offer. Rias asked if you wanted to join her peerage." She then says.

Hearing that, he knew what she wanted. "If that's the case, I take it you own a peerage too?"

"Yes, and if you wish to know, I can explain how they work." She said as he sat back, wanting to know. "You see, only the strongest of us devils are allowed to have a peerage. There are fifteen pieces that they are given and whoever they use the pieces on, turn into devils to serve under them. While the one who leads the peerage is considered the king, the rest are considered as either a queen, knights, rooks, bishops and pawns."

He understood, though it seemed odd that they were based off of chess pieces. "So, like a ranking system or something?"

"You can say that. Anyone who isn't a devil is to be converted into one, though reincarnates are not said to be as strong as pure bloods. Knights are preferably sword or any other blade users for their enhanced speed and mobility. Rooks are for those who possess strong physical power. Bishops have their demonic and/or magic abilities enhanced. And the queen possesses all the characteristics of previous explained pieces, making them the second-hand of the king."

"Okay, and the pawns?"

"Well, unfortunately, I can't necessarily say that they gain any sort of enhancements like the pieces above them other than what they gain from becoming a reincarnated devil. Though, they do have the ability to promote to other pieces for a short amount of time with the permission of their king."

"Huh, I think I get the idea. That would make you a queen then?" Ash asked out of curiosity.

"No, a king. Tsubaki here is my queen and is also the vice principal of the student council." Sona explained to him. "Now, I'm sure you know what I wish to ask you. And I would like to know if you would wish to join my peerage." She then explained.

He began to think for a bit about what he was asked, and had to ask. "If I were to become a member, what piece would I be?" He asked.

"Well, considering what I've been told about you, I'd say that you could be worth a few rooks or bishops. At least, that's what I'd consider." She told him before he got up.

"I need some time to think about this."

"Well, no need to rush things. You can give us your answer when you are ready. We won't force you."

"Thanks for the info." He says as he headed for the door.

"Oh, and Ash." She said as he stopped at the knob. "If you do choose not to join, we won't treat you as a lesser because of it."

He turned to look at her. "Um... thanks, Ms. Sitri... I-I mean Shitori." He corrected himself.

"You don't have to worry yourself with my name. Now I think you should get going to your class before it ends."

"R-right. Bye!" He says as he leaves.

When he left, Sona's smile dropped before she got up and went over to her desk. Then she started working on the papers she had as her queen walked to her side.

"Do you believe that he'll join?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't believe he will. He clearly doesn't show much trust in us so I have my doubts that he'll wish to join us or Rias." She states. "Though, if we can't get him to be a part of our peerage, the best we can do is make sure he's on our side. Someone with that kind of power would make our chances against enemies impossible."

"Understood." Her queen says before stepping back.

Sona began to think to herself. What she said was true, it would be great for her to have Ash in her peerage, but she was also right that having him as an enemy would be bad for them all. Not only that, but since there was no information to be found about him, she couldn't even figure out if she was human or not.

'Just who and what are you, Ash Ketchum?'

**To be continued...**


End file.
